The Dog Days
by Asori
Summary: When Chase is accidentally turned into a dog, his life is turned upside down. As he learns to accept his new role, he will encounter numerous obstacles that leave him wondering if he will ever be human again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heya peeps, I am back with another story! This one was inspired by PurpleNicole531's story _When You Wish Upon an Invention_ ; when I read it, I laughed quite a bit and began wondering what would happen if this and that would happen, and so this story came into being. You all should check out the original!**

 **About the story: it is meant to be a laugh-out-loud story much like the actual TV show, it is focused on the family aspects, and does have some action (and resulting injuries). There are certainly more characters than listed, it is set around the time of the second season, and the rating will be no higher than a K+. It is slightly AU (now) because I wrote this in October, but in Season 4 in the hilarious episode _Bionic Dog_ that came out in April, Chase is allergic to dogs. In my story he's not allergic to himself - that would be funny though. Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, I enjoy picking on Chase :P His character has the most insecurities, he's the quirkiest, and he has the most room to grow, so it's fun to exploit these qualities for humorous purposes. He's also the character I can most personally connect to, so you could say he's my favorite. That, and I enjoy giving the other characters a good laugh.**

 **This story will also be updated every other day, and it is pre-written so that there is no ghastly length of time between chapters (because I am a slow writer) and so that it will be extensively edited and hopefully 99.9% error free. I think of you all when I write these stories :)**

 **Also, I'm really excited about how my latest Spike story is turning out - I think you all will like it :) And yes, there is going to be a lot of action in it.**

 **How about we get to the actual story? I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Leo heard the arrival of the elevator to the lab, and he turned around quickly, hiding behind his back the machine he had been playing with. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was merely Adam, who was unaware of anything suspicious.

"Hey Leo!" Adam greeted cheerfully, coming up to his step-brother.

"Hi Adam," Leo said slightly nervously. "What are you doing down here?"

A mischievous grin took over the bionic's face, and he said excitedly "I'm pranking Chase again! I set up the fridge so that ketchup and mustard will explode on him when he opens the door."

"Haven't you already done that? And didn't _Chase_ help you with that last time?"

"Yeah, which is why he won't expect it!"

Leo rolled his eyes, choosing not to argue any further.

"Whatcha got there?" Adam asked casually, finally figuring out that Leo was hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, nothing," Leo said in his high pitched voice that he normally used when concealing something, taking a step back. Before Leo could do anything else, Adam reached out and caught him, turning him around to yank the machine from behind Leo's back.

"Whoa, cool! What is it?" Adam asked, studying it.

Leo groaned in defeat, explaining "It's Mr. Davenport's new invention. It's supposed to change the shape of objects with one simple blast – it's kind of an art thing as far as usefulness goes. It's not really up his ally, but he said he'd help me with my ceramics class."

"Ceramics?" Adam asked, confused.

"You know, pottery?" Leo sighed. In a more excited tone, he explained "One blast from this baby will make my pot art-museum worthy – it'll be an easy A!"

Adam nodded, asking "Isn't that cheating?"

"Nooo! It's finding an alternate method to make it happen," Leo said.

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"Because it was supposed to stay between me and Big D."

"Ohhhh. Can I play with it?"

"No! It's not a toy." Leo took it back from the older boy, the two of them staring the other down. Finally Leo broke. "Okay, okay, I'll show you how it works."

Adam's face lit up. "What are you going to shoot?"

Leo looked around quickly before his eyes fell upon one of Mr. Davenport's obnoxious mugs, and he grabbed it, setting it on the cyber desk. "Watch this." He typed a command into the mini pad, pointed the barrel at the unsuspecting mug, and pulled the trigger. A blue ball shot out the end and sunk into the side, and before their eyes the shape changed from that of a mug to a small bowl.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed in awe. "Is that all it can do?"

"Nope," Leo said smugly, and he typed in another command before shooting the bowl. The bowl morphed into a ceramic apple.

"Whooooooaa! Let me try!" Adam begged. He took it from Leo and began to type in a command.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo demanded, grabbing at the machine before Adam could shoot anything. But Adam wasn't willing to give up his prize, and the two fought over it.

Distantly they heard someone shout "Adam! Were you trying to…-" but they were so preoccupied with trying to win control of the machine that they didn't pay any attention to that. And then Leo's hand slipped.

"Gah!" Adam and Leo heard from behind them, and they froze. They spun around to see a grimacing Chase clutching at his chest. "What wa-arg grek," he choked, his eyes bugging out. He opened his mouth again, but an overlong tongue spilled out as his lips began to turn into massive jaws, showing off sharp teeth. He reached up to feel his face, but when he saw his hands growing into furry paws, he screamed (it was actually more of a strangled howl).

The boy dropped to the floor, writhing as his body morphed and shrunk, eventually falling still as he passed out before the transformation ended. When it had finished, Adam and Leo were left staring at a medium sized brown dog, lying very still within the clothes Chase had been wearing.

"Uh, did you know that Chase was a werewolf?" Adam asked in shock.

Leo shook himself from being stunned, grabbing the machine from Adam's grasp. He groaned as he saw the setting. "You turned him into a dog?!"

"That wasn't me! It was all you," Adam argued defensively. "And for the record, I was typing in _hot dog._ "

The two looked at each other. "Now what?" Leo asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you guys hear that?" Bree asked suddenly, looking first at Owen who was sitting beside her on the couch, then at Mr. Davenport who was reading a book at his desk. Both of them looked as uneasy as she felt.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mr. Davenport said, trying to assure himself as much as the teens.

"Oh it's something," Eddy giggled as his emoticon came up on one of the screens in the main living area.

Mr. Davenport frowned, saying "I'm going to check it out. Bree, why don't you and Owen go to town and get some ice cream or something?"

Bree, getting the hint, grabbed Owen's hand, pulling him up as she stood up. "Come on, I know just the place we can go!" she said cheerfully, shooting her father one last worried look as the front door closed behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Mr. Davenport raced over to the secret elevator, already knowing where he needed to go. "What's going on, Eddy?" he asked the smart home system.

"Oh, it's good, it's reeeeally good!" Eddy replied, barely able to control his laughter.

The elevator ride down seemed excruciatingly long to an impatient Mr. Davenport, and he leapt out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened wide enough for him to squeeze through. "What's going on?" he demanded as he caught sight of the startled troublemakers. He looked around and saw that there was a dog wrapped in much too large clothes on the floor and guilty looks on the faces of Adam and Leo, who were hiding something behind their backs.

"Chase got turned into a dog!" Adam burst out, and Leo glared up at him.

"Adam!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I buckled under the pressure!"

"What pressure?" Leo asked irritably, rolling his eyes.

Throughout this exchange, Mr. Davenport looked increasingly confused, finally cutting them off by saying "Seriously, guys, what's going on?"

"We are serious," Adam deadpanned.

Mr. Davenport shook his head in vexation, saying "You two won't fool me with that one, so just stop. Let me guess – you wanted to prank us into thinking that this dog is Chase, so you dressed the dog up. That's probably why we heard yelping up there." He began to turn away.

"Mr. Davenport, we're telling the truth!" Leo said quickly. "You have to help us change him back!"

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes, saying "Would you cut it out already? You aren't fooling anyone. It's creative, I'll give you that, but it's too far- _fetched_ for anyone to believe you."

He started walking back towards the elevator when Eddy popped up on the screen on the wall, saying "Not so fast, Donnie. Take a look at this video!"

On the screen played video footage of Adam and Leo fighting over the machine, when it went off unexpectedly and nailed Chase in the chest as he had been walking in. Mr. Davenport watched in horror as the youngest bionic transformed into the dog he saw before his eyes. He looked back at Adam and Leo, whose heads were hanging in defeat. The billionaire's eyes widened.

"You were _playing_ with my _stuff,_ and you turned your _brother_ into a _dog!_ " he all but screamed hoarsely.

"Can we keep him?" Adam asked innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are we going to do?" Leo asked tentatively.

"I don't know! I didn't make that thing for _people!_ " Mr. Davenport practically shouted.

"Maybe we should check on him to make sure he's okay," Leo suggested, but then a disturbing thought came to him. "What if he has the brain of a dog now?"

That made Mr. Davenport freak out even more. "You numbskulls totally Leo'd this up!"

"Hey! What have I said about using my name as a verb?" Leo scolded indignantly.

Mr. Davenport only shook his head, kneeling down next to the unconscious dog. He instantly recoiled, saying "Ugh! He has dog breath!"

"What do you expect? He's a _dog,_ " Leo said impatiently.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and reached out to the brown dog, but before he could touch him, Adam shouted "Wait!"

"What?" Leo and Mr. Davenport asked in annoyance simultaneously.

"What if by just touching him, you turn into a dog too?" Adam asked. "Ooh, I wonder what kind of dog you'd be – maybe a shiatsu? You know, those little dogs with the squished up faces?"

Mr. Davenport gave the oldest teen a look of ire before rolling his eyes yet again as he said "I'll be _fine,_ Adam." He reached out and touched the dog's cheek, patting it as he said "Chase, Chase, wake up Chase. Chaaaase!"

 _"_ _Chaaaase! Come on, bud_ dy, wake up! Chase!" Chase opened his eyes blearily, looking up to see Mr. Davenport kneeling over him with Adam and Leo standing close behind him. Chase blinked several times, feeling lightheadedness wash over him.

"He's awake!" Leo blurted anxiously.

"Chase, are you in there?" Mr. Davenport asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the youngest bionic.

 _That's a strange question,_ Chase thought to himself. Aloud, he tried to say "Of course I am, Mr. Davenport," but to his surprise it came out as a series of moans and yips as he stumbled over his tongue and his voice rose and fell uncontrollably. He frowned in confusion.

"Chase, if you can understand me, nod your head clearly," Mr. Davenport instructed. Chase complied.

"Oh good, he _can_ understand us!" Leo said, relieved.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Mr. Davenport sighed.

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm," Leo replied without missing a beat.

"Why wouldn't I be able to understand you?" Chase tried to ask, but again, it came out horribly wrong. He began to panic. "What's going on?" he tried to ask, but still the words were terribly distorted, and he tried to push himself up only to be pressed back down.

"Whoa, take it easy, boy," Mr. Davenport quickly said in a soft tone.

 _Boy? He never calls me just 'boy',_ Chase thought, his frown increasing. Mr. Davenport seemed to catch his slipup, and he sighed.

"This is going to come as a bit of a shock to you, Chase, but your brothers turned you into a dog," Mr. Davenport explained.

"On accident!" Leo added.

Chase looked at each of them in turn before breaking into (a twisted) laughter at the ridiculousness of their claim. The others looked at each other, Adam asking "Is he crying?"

Chase stopped, shooting his older brother a look as he tried to say "No!" but it came out as a bark. Wait, a _bark?_

Chase began to struggle to get free of Mr. Davenport, but his father-figure held him down. "Chase, what are you doing?" he asked.

"He doesn't believe us, does he?" Leo realized. Chase stopped struggling, barking as if to say "Yes! Of course I don't. You're not fooling me." Unconsciously the bionic dog's ears went flat, and he looked to almost be frowning. Leo went running over to Mr. Davenport's work desk and pulled a hand-held mirror from one of the drawers, jogging back.

"How did you know that was in there?" Mr. Davenport asked in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? I'd be surprised if it _wasn't_ in there," Leo retorted, kneeling down next to the man. He held up the mirror in front of Chase as Mr. Davenport let go of the dog.

Chase's eyes grew wide and he repositioned himself, moving around to make sure he was actually looking at himself. A high pitched whine escaped him, and his jaw dropped open in obvious shock. He was looking at a skinny medium-sized dog with spiky, thick, light brown fur, a sharp muzzle, and large pointy ears that stuck up straight.

 _Nooooo!_ Chase moaned, and he snapped out of his stupor. _Adam! Leo! You idiots! What have you done to me?!_ Memories of being hit by the painful blue ball of light and watching his hands turn to paws came back to him, and his ranting only became more fervent.

But to Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo, all they heard was furious barking, watching nervously as Chase cast his accusatory gaze on all of them in turn.

"Chase, Chase, calm down," Mr. Davenport said, unsuccessfully trying to quiet the angry dog.

"Look Chase, we're sorry-" Leo began to say.

"We are?" Adam asked, cutting Leo off; a grin was plastered on the oldest bionic's face as he tried not to laugh.

"You're not helping!" Leo exclaimed, shooting the older boy a look as the enraged bionic dog's barking grew even more intense, his barks cracking several times.

Finally Chase stopped, breathing hard and growling. He glared at them before staggering awkwardly to his paws, tripping over the clothes. Gawkily he stalked away from the others, refusing to acknowledge them.

"Do you think we should help him take off the clothes?" Leo asked.

"Not until I get a few pictures of this," Adam said, already taking out his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Donald! Donald, what's going on down here? I thought I heard a dog barking!" Tasha called as she walked out of the elevator towards where the others were. She was wearing a bathrobe and had her hair in a towel. She froze when she saw the scene before her eyes. "Donald, why is there a dog in here? And I thought _you_ were the one who didn't want pets."

"Oh, he's not really a dog," Adam said giddily.

"Well it sure looks like one," Tasha said, clearly not amused by Adam's supposed antics. She was fed up with his pranks; earlier that day she had gotten a face full of ketchup and mustard – the second time that that had happened. "What's going on?"

"For once, Adam's right (and I don't get to say that very often)," Mr. Davenport said.

Tasha shot him a look, saying "Oh I suppose it's a horse in disguise then. That makes perfect sense!"

"No, actually, 'the dog' is Chase," Leo said matter-of-factly.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Well of course it is!" she said sarcastically.

Throughout this exchange, Chase had simply been lying on the floor, sulking about his predicament; but now he groaned, covering his muzzle with his paws in frustration. He didn't appreciate being referred to as an 'it'.

At that moment Bree came zooming in, saying quickly "Owen went home, so now you'd better tell me what's going on!" She looked around, and her eyes fell on the smallest member of the group. "Oh my gosh, cute dog!" she squealed. "Where'd you get it? What's its name?"

"Yes Donald, where did you get it?" Tasha demanded.

Mr. Davenport opened and closed his mouth several times, gesturing emptily at the youngest bionic, finally exclaiming "That's Chase!"

"He's telling the truth!" Leo vouched, and Adam nodded seriously.

Tasha and Bree looked at them skeptically, so Mr. Davenport shouted "Eddy! Pull up the video you showed me earlier."

Grudgingly, the smart home system retrieved the wanted video footage, and Tasha and Bree witnessed what the others had earlier. Chase watched in queasy fascination as he saw himself morph into his current state, remembering much of the terrible event himself as he did.

"You turned Chase into a dog?!" Bree asked incredulously, choking with laughter.

Chase growled. _It's not funny!_

"How do you plan to turn him back?" Tasha asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow.

"I- uh – I-I…" Mr. Davenport began stuttering, but he closed his mouth, at a loss for words.

"Chase was blasted by that machine, wasn't he? Why can't you just blast him back to normal?" Bree asked.

"Because there isn't a person setting," Mr. Davenport answered obstinately.

"Well then make one!" Bree argued.

"It's not that simple," Mr. Davenport sighed. "The machine turns an object – or a person, in Chase's case – into something else, but it is only a simple, generic change. If we attempted to turn him back, there's no telling how he would come out; his appearance would for sure be simplified, but I'm not worried about that so much. People are complex, and you, Adam, and Chase are even more complex because of your bionic chips. Turning Chase back with another blast could have disastrous results. We can't re-organize him to be human again from scratch, we need to fully reverse the effects of the machine."

"So what are you going to do?" Leo asked, briefly glancing at a sorely depressed Chase.

"I'll have to invent a new machine made specifically for Chase," Mr. Davenport groaned, giving Adam and Leo the evil eye. "I've never done anything like this before, so who knows how long it will take me to figure it out?"

"What if you can't change him back?" Adam asked.

"Well, I guess we have a pet, then," Leo said. Chase growled at that.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, and the story gets good from here. It was really fun to write, and I'm glad I worked up the courage to share this crazy story :)**

 **Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story; y'all have tickled me silly with all the kind comments! And some of you consistently hit the dot on the nose when it comes to figuring out what happens next - bravo!**

 **Oh, and it's Mother's day today as I write this, so you should all go give your mothers a big hug! And if it's not Mother's day as you read this, go give her a big hug anyways 'cause mom's are great. I'm going to go give my mom a humongous hug now!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dinner time!" Tasha called, and with that the family began trickling into the dining area, taking their seats. Chase trotted over to the table, dismayed by how far he needed to crank his head back in order to look up at the edge. He couldn't even see what was on the surface. He went over to his chair, frowning at his predicament. The rest of his family watched to see what he would do.

 _None of you care to help me?_ he thought to himself in annoyance. With a sigh, he wrapped his right paw around the leg of the chair, trying to drag it away from the table. It came unevenly, so he had to repeat the process with the other leg. Certain that he had enough room between the back of the chair and the edge of the table, he hopped up, struggling to get into a comfortable position.

Chase noticed his family's eyes on him, and he shot them a look, silently demanding _What?_ They looked away uncomfortably.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Tasha asked, breaking the silence. Her words set the Davenport-Dooleys in motion, and they began eating.

But Chase's problems weren't over. He quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to dish his plate, let alone eat the contents in a polite manner. He looked around the table, wordlessly asking for help. No one seemed to notice.

 _Ugh, I can't believe I have to do this,_ Chase thought grudgingly. But he was hungry, and it looked to be the only way he'd get food. _Adam!_ Chase yipped quietly, nudging his older brother in the arm with his nose.

"What is it Chase?" Adam asked, barely suppressing a smile.

 _I don't have hands, dumb-nut!_ Chase tried to convey to the older boy, but Adam was at a loss. Identifying problems and then solving them was not his strong suit.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, what does it mean when a dog's looking at you?" Adam asked.

Conversation paused, and the others frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asked, looking at Chase.

"Well, he's looking at me!" Adam said, unable to explain it.

"Usually when dogs look at you while you're eating, they're begging from you," Leo explained. Chase scowled.

"I doubt Chase is begging," Bree said.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha shared a look. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to eat with us, Chase. Dinner tables were not made for dogs," Mr. Davenport said.

 _But I'm not really a dog!_ Chase wanted to scream.

"And I'm not sure you should be eating human food either," Tasha added. "Many things we eat are toxic to dogs."

 _No duh, I knew that,_ Chase thought to himself. He sighed. They were right. But that didn't mean that he was not angry with them anyways. With one last glowering look at his family, he hopped down from the table and stormed away from them.

"Well, that could have gone better," Leo said.

* * *

"Hey Chase," Mr. Davenport said, coming to sit cross-legged on the floor next to the bionic-boy-turned-dog. He set down two bowls - one with roast beef in it and the other with water - in front of the moping dog who refused to look at him. "I thought you'd like some dinner."

Chase only swallowed irritably, and Mr. Davenport was pretty sure that the dog was glaring. At what, though, the billionaire couldn't tell.

"I'm sure being a dog isn't _all_ that bad," Mr. Davenport said uncomfortably, trying to lighten Chase's mood.

Chase turned his glare on his father-figure for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning away again.

"I will do my best, and nothing less, to turn you back. I hope you know that," Mr. Davenport said.

 _You'd better,_ Chase grunted.

Mr. Davenport sighed at the seemingly lack of response, following Chase's gaze. He realized that the bionic was glowering at the dog in the reflection of the window.

"Why don't you eat? You've got to be hungry," Mr. Davenport said as he stood up. "Oh, and don't be too hard on your brothers – they didn't mean to do this to you."

Chase listened to the man's receding footsteps, clenching his jaw. He was in no mood to forgive Adam and Leo quite yet.

He looked down at his dinner, grimacing. He'd have to eat his meal like a dog – with only his mouth. Bending over, he began, making sure no one was watching him. Chase may be a dog for the time being, but he sure didn't want anyone seeing him acting like one.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Mr. Davenport, how long do you think it will take for you to make the invention to turn Chase back?" Bree asked._

 _"_ _I don't know – this isn't really my area of expertise. It could take anywhere from a few days to a few months," Mr. Davenport answered._

Chase cringed at the memory from that morning's breakfast conversation. He had had to resign to sitting on the couch during the morning meal, needing to wait to eat until Mr. Davenport could go to the store in order to get dog food. _Dog food!_

Adam had volunteered to go get it for him, and anxious to get going on the research to turn his second-youngest son back from a dog to a person, Mr. Davenport had let him. Chase was worried.

At that moment, the entryway door banged open and Adam spilled in, a large bag of dog food over his shoulder and several bags in his opposite hand. "Hey Chase, come check out the stuff I got you!" he called loudly, not exactly sure where his little brother was.

 _Oh great, here we go,_ Chase groaned. He leapt down from the couch, stumbling a little since he still wasn't used to the way his joints worked. He walked over, looking up at his big brother suspiciously.

Adam beamed at him, digging in the first bag to produce a pink collar with rhinestones lining it. "I thought you might like this," he laughed.

Chase looked at him incredulously, snarling briefly before turning to walk away. But Adam wasn't finished yet.

"I also got you this outfit – I know it looks a little big, but you'll grow into it!" Adam taunted, holding up a little dress for small dogs. "And look what else I got for you – some squeaky toys! Oh, and some dog biscuits, a leash-"

Chase whipped around and barked _Stop!_ at his older brother, growling and baring his teeth irately. Adam may have been getting a laugh out of this, but Chase was far from amused.

Adam froze, wide-eyed. Tasha and Bree came into the room quickly, Tasha asking "What's going on in here?"

"I just got Chase some gifts," Adam explained with a snicker.

Tasha went over to the oldest bionic to see what he had, and she frowned in obvious disappointment in him. "Adam, don't you think Chase is already upset about this enough without you rubbing it in? I think we do need to get him some of these things for now, but we don't need to be mean about it," she chastised. Adam looked away guiltily.

 _Thank you!_ Chase thought in exasperation.

"Come on, you and I are going to go return these and get him the right things," Tasha said, ushering Adam out the door. Chase heaved a sigh, climbing back on the couch to pout some more. Did he really have anything better to do?

Bree came over and sat down on the couch next to him, saying "I can't imagine what it's like to be you right now."

Chase's only response was to cock his ears in her direction – he refused to look at her, but he was listening.

"It must be hard – supposedly you're the smartest person in the world, and now you're not even a person at all. You can't even talk."

Chase let out yet another self-pitying sigh.

"You've pretty much lost your pride, you can't do any of the things you like to do anymore, and now Adam has even more ammunition to fire at you."

 _Thank you for summing that up,_ Chase thought, rolling his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Bree put her hand on his shoulders in order to comfort him, and he was dismayed that her one hand could easily encompass both of his shoulders. Was he really _that_ small now?

"If you ever want to talk – er, bark – I'd be happy to listen," Bree offered kindly, rubbing him between his shoulder blades a little bit. Chase had to admit, it kind of felt good.

A smile lit Bree's face, and she said "You know, your fur is really soft!"

Chase got up at that, shaking her hand off of him. He got down from the couch and trotted away, trying to calm his swirling emotions. He felt bad about leaving Bree to be confused about what she might have said or done, but it wasn't like he could tell her; he just needed to get away from other people and figure this out himself.

He found himself wandering down the hallway to the other side of the mansion. This part of the house was seldom used, essentially only storage for Mr. Davenport's toys. Chase didn't come here often (he really had no reason to), but now he found that it was a refuge from the others. It was quiet.

Chase found a large window with a bench beneath it in one of the rooms, and he decided to go in there. He hopped up to the bench, looking out the window. It was a spectacular view; their mansion was on a hill that overlooked Mission Creek, distant foothills in the background.

The bionic took in the view for the next hour, studying the happenings of Mission Creek on a Sunday morning. But his growling stomach soon got the best of him.

He trotted back to the main living area, immediately spotting the bag of dog food; but Chase quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to open it. _Who cares?_ he grumbled to himself. _I don't want to eat dog food anyways._

So now what? It's not like he could just open the fridge and grab a snack anymore. Chase growled in frustration, pacing back and forth. He didn't know where Bree was, and though he knew that Mr. Davenport and Leo were in the lab, he wasn't able to man the elevator. He was too short.

But Chase didn't want their help anyways. It only made it more and more transparent that he was totally dependent on the others for _everything_. Who knew hands were so crucial?

 _I guess water will have to suffice_ , he thought, unconsciously recalling statistics on the vitality of water as a part of the diet and the benefits it brought. Drinking water would fill his stomach and reduce the amount of grief it gave him.

He walked over to the kitchen counter, trying to scale it so he could figure out how high he needed to jump. With a few quick calculations and the determination of how much force he needed to apply when jumping, he sat back on his haunches and launched himself up.

It was an awkward jump, being that he wasn't used to his knees bending the way they did now, and as he made the landing, he scrabbled for footing. Though he had claws, they were no use on slick granite, and the pads on the bottom of his paws did not aid him.

Chase nearly fell back off the countertop, but with careful movements and the help of his tail, he was able to shakily stand up again. He looked over the edge and shuddered at how far down that looked now.

He turned away and cautiously walked over to the sink. He didn't bother getting a cup or a bowl; he would only make a mess in his state. Swiping his snout under the faucet to activate the flow of water, he gracelessly began trying to lick it up, quickly growing frustrated by how little control he had over the movements of his tongue.

"Chase!" Chase heard someone exclaim, and muzzle dripping, he looked up to see Tasha and Adam coming into the house. The two of them were standing in the doorway, Tasha frowning at him.

She set her bags down and rushed over to Chase, picking him up (with effort – he was about forty pounds, after all) and setting him on the floor despite his protests. "I'm sorry Chase, but I will not be having dogs climbing on the counters!" she scolded.

 _But I'm thirsty!_ Chase whined, shaking himself indignantly. _And hungry!_

Tasha walked over to the bags, saying "Come here Chase, we have some things for you."

Chase scowled but did as he was told, following her to where Adam was still standing with the fruits of their shopping trip. The oldest was smirking, amused by the little exchange moments ago, and that made Chase's mood even more fowl.

"We don't know how long you're going to be stuck like this, but you need to at least seem like an ordinary dog until you are changed back," Tasha said to Chase, kneeling down to his level. "You are going to have to wear a collar, and if we take you anywhere, you will have to stay on a leash. In fact, we're going to have to walk you if you're going to stay in shape, since you aren't going to school for a while."

Chase glowered at her, his lips reflexively rising into a little snarl. Tasha gave him a stern look, saying "Don't you give me that look, mister. You know we need to do this."

Chase looked away, visibly trying to calm down.

"And," Tasha continued, "we also got you shampoo and a brush for your fur, as well as some dog toys."

Chase whipped his head around, glaring at her in outrage. _Dog toys? Seriously?!_

Reading his expression accurately, Tasha said "I know you don't want to play with them, and you don't have to unless the situation calls for it, but we need to have _something_ so that people don't think we are mistreating you or anything."

"Well Chase, you're now the official Davenport pet," Adam laughed. Chase groaned.

* * *

 **AN: So that was one of the longest chapters for this story (over a thousand words longer than the last one), and it was one of my favorites to write. As I was reading many of your kind and funny reviews, some of you said that you hoped that Chase would be changed back soon... no you don't :P For Chase as a person, yes, but for the sake of a good story, we're going to have fun with this! :D**

 **Thank you for all the support this story has received, I hope that you all enjoy the chapters to come! And ShyMusic, I am happy to read that you find my story funny, and I hope I can keep you laughing (but not at the expense of sleeping for your household - sleep is very important and I highly recommend getting plenty of it)!**

 **So... yeah. Hang in there for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Boom!_ Another explosion lit the television screen, and Chase watched yearningly. He had tried playing their normal video games with Adam, but it became apparent that dog toes were no substitute for human fingers – accuracy was bad, and he couldn't reach the buttons underneath the controller.

He heard the elevator ding, and he watched expectantly for Leo and/or Mr. Davenport to enter the room. It proved to only be Leo, who came and sat down next to Chase to watch Adam until he could join the next game.

Chase wanted to know the progress of the invention Mr. Davenport was working on, so he looked hopefully at Leo, and it didn't take long for Leo to notice. "What?" Leo asked him. "What do you want, Chase?"

 _Try asking yes or no questions?_ Chase wished he could suggest. But he could only look at Leo, hoping that he might suddenly discover that he had the bionic ability of telepathy.

"Look, I don't know what you want," Leo said, shrugging helplessly. He turned back to the screen, leaving Chase fuming in frustration. He needed to find a form of communication, and fast - otherwise he was certain that he would go insane.

It wasn't long before Bree came in, asking "What breed do you think Chase is?"

 _Um, the same as you? I'm not a legitimate dog, you know,_ Chase thought in annoyance.

Adam paused his game, looking at the bionic dog curiously, and Leo followed suit. "I don't know," Leo said thoughtfully.

Chase rolled his eyes. He pulled up an image of himself from his memory bank and began searching through his database for a match. He couldn't find any exact answers, so he figured he had the appearance of a mixed breed. He projected his findings on his hologram so that his siblings could see.

They looked impressed – too impressed. _I'm still your brother, Chase Davenport!_ Chase wanted to remind them.

"Chase must be some kind of mutt, because he doesn't match any of the pure breeds," Leo concluded.

"You know who he looks like?" Adam said.

" _Who?_ " Bree asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "Don't you mean _what?_ "

"No, _who_. Chase looks like Dewy Dingo!" Adam said animatedly.

Chase gave him a look that conveyed his complete lack of amusement. Bree and Leo only nodded with amused smiles on their lips.

"Oh hey, I just noticed that you got a collar," Leo commented to Chase without pretense.

"Oh yeah," Bree said in surprise. "Green's a good color on you." Her brothers shot her a look, and she asked "What?"

"Huh, no tags," Leo observed. "I suppose that tags have the name of the pet, and we haven't picked out a name for you yet," Leo said to Chase. "That rhymes," Leo added belatedly with a chuckle.

You _aren't picking out my pseudo name,_ Chase thought firmly. He again began searching through dog names, and he quickly found a list of the top one-hundred male dog names. He then projected that list.

"Wow, Max is the number one name for male dogs," Bree commented.

"I don't think Chase is a Max, though," Adam said.

"Hey – he should be called Sparky! Or Lucky!" Leo joked.

 _No way! Not going to happen!_ Chase thought frantically. He caught sight of another name, and highlighted it.

"Hey Leo – you're name is the twenty-ninth most popular name for dogs!" Adam laughed. Leo scowled.

They scrolled through more names, commenting on a few of them. One name stood out – Spike.

"Maybe we should just call you Spike?" Leo suggested.

"No way!" Bree said quickly. "I don't want to be calling for Chase's commando app."

 _I don't want to answer to the name of my commando app either,_ Chase thought with a shudder.

When they got to the bottom of the list, Leo pointed out smugly "Guess what, Chase? Your name is also a dog's name. Ha!"

"Between you and Spike, it seems you were meant to be a dog!" Adam joked. Chase's facial expression was that of ire.

"So what names do you like, Chase?" Bree asked him.

Chase scanned through the list again, highlighting two names that were set apart from the others in his opinion. Chance and Chip. Neither were ideal, but they were better than his other options.

"Sticking to names similar to your own?" Leo asked.

"Probably a good idea – it'll make it easier for the rest of us and give us an excuse if we slip up," Bree said.

"I don't know, I personally like Gizmo, or Bubba, or – ooh! Peanut is perfect!" Adam said excitedly. "You know, because he's the size of one! Or what about Murphy? Barkley? Come on, Barkley is funny!"

Chase growled at him. _No!_

"I like both Chance and Chip," Bree said in a more serious tone. "Both are appropriate – Chip because of his bionic chip, and Chance because he was turned into a dog by chance."

"I think Chip is a little risky, though," Leo said. "It's a direct reference to your guys' secret."

"But Chance is only a couple letters away from Chase," Bree replied.

"It's better than Chip – and we can say that Chance was his name when we got him," Leo said. "We could also say that we are only a foster home for him so that people don't wonder why we only had a dog for a little while."

"Good idea," Bree said. "So Chance it is?" she asked Chase. Chase nodded.

"Aw man!" Adam complained. "I was _so_ looking forward to having a dog named Murphy!"


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before Chase grew bored of watching his brothers play video games. He was itching to play with them, but in his current state, that wasn't happening. Chase quietly hopped down from the couch, doubting that Adam and Leo would even notice his departure.

The bionic dog had one thing on his mind at the moment – homework. Homework relied solely on the mind, and to Chase's relief, his mind was still intact. Homework was normal, was easy; it was like a puzzle, and Chase loved puzzles – especially when he knew how to do them like the back of his hand.

He located his backpack with little effort, but that was as far as the ease went. He struggled to open his bag, and once he did, sifting through the books and papers was near impossible. But in the end he did it – it took him far longer than he would have liked – and grabbed what he needed in his mouth, dragging it to the kitchen table.

Briefly dropping his homework on the floor, he worked to pull the chair out from under the table before grabbing his papers again, jumping up onto the seat of the chair and setting his slobbered up stuff down on the table. He was about to start when he realized he needed a pencil, and internally grumbling, he went and retrieved it from his backpack (with more strife).

When he was settled and was certain he had what he needed, Chase started, looking at the first problem. _Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy,_ he thought smugly. He went to reach for his pencil to write down the answer when he remembered that he had paws now, not hands.

And so the quest to find a way to hold the pencil began.

He first tried gripping it between his toes, but he figured out quickly that once he was able to position it, he couldn't keep it there. He frowned. He decided to try holding it with his mouth, but he was loath to drool over anything else.

Biting the pencil to keep it in place, he assumed the uncomfortable position of cocking his head ninety degrees to the right and peered out the very corners of his eyes, straining to see what he was doing. He slowly dragged the pencil across the paper, struggling to know what way to move his head for every change of direction.

"Need a little help there?" someone in Chase's current blind spot asked. The bionic dog jumped, accidentally chomping down on his pencil and snapping it into three pieces. Spitting the broken writing utensil from his mouth and trying to extract the splinters from between his sharp teeth with his floppy tongue, Chase looked with vexation at Leo, who stood there in surprise even as he tried not to laugh.

"What were you trying to write?" Leo asked, coming to stand behind Chase to peer at his paper. Chase looked at what he had written as well and was irritated to see that all it had turned out to be were illegible crooked lines amid many stains of drool.

Chase rested his forehead on the edge of the table in defeat, clenching his jaw angrily. Why couldn't something just go his way for once?

"I'd help you, but I don't really see how that's feasible," Leo said sympathetically. "If only you could send messages with your mind – wait, never mind, I take that back. That would be just awful!" Leo shuddered, leaving Chase wondering what he meant. _Oh, who needs Leo?_ Chase groused to himself.

Chase sat there for a moment, feeling sorry for himself until an idea hit him like a lightning bolt. _The mind! That's it! It just actually might work,_ he thought excitedly. He sat back up and focused on the shard of pencil with the lead tip, screwing his face in concentration. Slowly the pencil rose, and with careful movements, Chase was able to guide it across the paper, writing number after number until he had written the answer to his homework problem.

 _Yes!_ he celebrated, realizing as Adam and Leo stared at him that he had barked aloud.

"What is it Chase?" Leo asked.

Chase couldn't help the goofy grin that was probably owning his facial expression at the moment, he was just so relieved that he had found a way to communicate. To show them what he had figured out, he used his molecular kinesis to wave the pencil up over his head. Unconsciously, his tail was wagging back and forth furiously.

"Oh!" Leo said in revelation, also grinning. Adam just looked confused.

"So Chase finally learned how to make pencils dance?" the oldest bionic asked in bewilderment, but then his face brightened. "Ooh! Can you make forks dance too?"

Chase rolled his eyes, and Leo simply said "Come on," as he pulled his oldest brother up off the couch. The two of them came over to see Chase happily writing _I finally figured out a method of communication! I merely need to use my molecular kinesis to write whatever I choose to say!_

"What?" Adam asked.

"He can talk to us now," Leo interpreted, tempted to smack the larger boy upside the head.

"And that's a good thing _why?_ " Adam asked, still confused.

Chase shook his head in annoyance, turning away from his older brother. He gladly got to work on his homework, finding enjoyment and a sense of freedom from his predicament as he did so.

Seeing that Chase was no longer interested in their company, Adam and Leo let the dog be, going back to resume playing their game. They were just glad that there wasn't a moping Chase-the-dog seemingly in their faces making them constantly feel guilty. Things in the Davenport household were finally semi-normal again.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam sighed longingly. It just wasn't fair.

He had always wanted a pet dog; his whole life he had dreamed of a companion he could romp with and take care of. And now they had a dog – they'd had one for the last week.

But the dog was off limits. Because that dog was his little brother, Chase. And Chase didn't like being a dog.

Adam didn't understand it; he would love to be a dog. He wouldn't have to go to school and could just play all day. People loved dogs, and Adam knew that if he was a dog, he would have no trouble finding someone who would goof off with him.

But Chase wasn't like that. Chase was weird. Chase actually liked school, and Chase didn't like to play (or at least play anything fun).

Well, there was one drawback to being a dog: dog food. Adam had always wanted to try it and add it to his Incredible Edibles list (which he had), but he couldn't imagine that being the _only_ thing he could eat for days on end, much less weeks. No more hot dogs when you were a dog.

Adam looked over at a passed-out Chase, who was sprawled across the couch. Since becoming a dog, Chase had been more energetic when he was awake, but he also slept more. Not only did he sleep at night (Adam had to admit, he was really cute when curled up in a ball within the capsule) but he also took frequent naps during the day. And this was one of them.

Adam looked around to make sure that no one was watching him – he knew that if he was caught, he'd be scolded – then quietly approached the sleeping dog, practically holding his breath. Chase may have super senses, but he was a deep sleeper, and Adam hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Tentatively he laid his hand on Chase's back, slowly stroking him. Despite his worry, Adam broke into a grin. Adam was the kind of person who liked to pet every dog he met, and it had been killing him that he couldn't even pet the one living under his roof. But now that he was petting the dog, Adam knew that Chase's pelt was the softest he had felt yet.

Being that Chase wasn't stirring, Adam decided to not only pet him, but to start rubbing him gently, scratching Chase between the shoulder-blades in the thick of the mane around his neck. To Adam's concern (for himself), Chase began to squirm, almost seeming to guide the oldest bionic's fingers. But Adam soon relaxed as he continued; it was funny watching the dog roll around, and it brought Adam sincere joy.

"Adam!" Adam heard someone hiss from behind him, and he jumped, turning to see Bree standing there, her arms crossed. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Adam slumped in defeat, saying "Come on _Bree!_ I've always wanted a dog!" He looked back at Chase, whose paws and chops were twitching now, his eyes darting back and forth underneath his eyelids.

"I know," Bree sighed, surprising Adam. "But be careful – he's dreaming now, which means he's close to waking up, and you know he'd be mad if he found out," she warned.

Adam grinned at her, carefully beginning to scratch Chase's shoulders again. To the older two bionics' delight, Chase again began squirming, kicking his left hind leg in pleasure as his tail whacked the couch. Bree silently giggled into her hand, Adam struggling not to break into all out laughter.

 _Oooohhhh, that feels soooo gooooood,_ Chase foggily moaned, shifting himself a little bit, and he was rewarded with more rubbing. _Right there, right there – oooohhh yeeeeaaah._

He was shocked out of his bliss by a prod that was just a little too hard, and he came fully awake, bolting upright. _What's going on?!_ He saw Adam frozen in place, the oldest bionic's hand on his back, with Bree standing behind. His siblings became like statues, looking at him awkwardly.

"Well, uh, bye!" Bree exclaimed suddenly, and with a _whoosh!_ she was gone, using her super speed to get out of this situation.

Chase glowered at his older brother; if looks could kill, Adam would have ceased to exist right then and there. Chase huffily extracted himself from Adam's grip, jumping down from the couch and bolting from the room. The bionic dog was nearly blind with fury.

"That could have gone better," Adam said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **AN: Oh Adam. Talk about awkward! But it's not like the actual show _isn't_ awkward; take Face Off from Season 3 for example... I was doubled over with laughter when I first watched that episode! The definition of awkward, but so flawlessly carried out that it was brilliant and tears-of-laughter-inducing. To the extreme. It was the best :D I hope to recreate that experience in my own variations, so chapters like this one happen xD**

 **Thank you everyone for the support this story has received! I love seeing the number of follows/favorites this story has rise and reading all of your kind and often humorous reviews! Thank you, gracias, danke, whichever you prefer!**

 **Keep your eyes open for Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Chaaaaase," Adam moaned, lumbering into the lab with a pout plastered on his face. "I want a doooooggggg!"

 _Well too bad – that dog is_ not _going to be me!_ Chase thought, sighing in irritation. For the past couple of days, Adam had been pestering the youngest bionic, and Chase was really starting to get sick of it.

"Come on, just one day?" Adam pleaded.

Chase ignored him.

"Adam, I don't think annoying Chase is going to work," Leo said.

 _Leo's right, you should listen to him,_ Chase thought, wishing he could say it aloud.

"But what if I told him that if he'd actually _be_ a dog just for one day, I would stop?" Adam asked.

Chase shook his head with a sharp bark. _No!_

Adam heaved a sigh, saying "I didn't want to have to do this, but you force my hand, Chase." Going over to Chase's only hope of being human again, Adam lifted the machine-in-progress up into the air, looking about to smash it.

Chase and Leo's eyes went wide, Chase barking frantically as Leo shouted "No Adam, don't!"

Adam froze, grinning. "If Chase promises that he'll be a dog for a day, I promise that I won't break it."

Chase growled angrily.

Adam made as if to smash it again, giving Chase yet another near-heart attack. "I will break it if you don't promise!" Adam threatened. "And it has to be a whole day."

 _Uuugh, fine, I promise,_ Chase thought grudgingly.

"So what's it going to be?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chase rolled his eyes and turned to his paper, using his molecular kinesis to write down the statement. Adam, not understanding what Chase was doing, thought that his little brother was ignoring him.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Adam said. Chase shot up in horror.

"No, wait Adam, don't!" Leo said quickly before Adam could follow through. "He's writing what he has to say."

"Oh. Sorry Chase," Adam said, not sounding all that sorry. He walked over to stand behind the bionic dog, reading what Chase had to say.

 _Fine, I promise to act like a dog for a whole day. Happy?_ Chase scrawled bitterly.

Adam grinned. "Very! We'll start tomorrow!"

* * *

"Alright, the first thing on our do-to list: we're going to play in the park!" Adam said excitedly, hooking the leash onto Chase's collar.

Chase rolled his eyes. _It's a_ to-do _list, not a do-to list._

Adam grabbed a Frisbee, a tennis ball, and a hot dog chew toy (the toy had been Adam's idea to get – Chase considered it as torture since he could eat nothing but dog food for the time being). Tucking the playthings under his arm, Adam opened the door and led Chase out of the house. They walked the short distance to the Mission Creek dog park, where they stopped in an open area of grass. There weren't many people around at the moment, which Chase appreciated.

"Alright – let's play with the hot dog first!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase shook his head vigorously. _Nuh uh, not happening._

Adam frowned. "You said you'd be a dog, so be a dog already! If you don't, I will break your little machine!"

Chase clenched his jaw, glaring at his older brother.

"So are you going to play?" Adam asked.

After a moment, Chase reluctantly nodded. Adam's face lit up, and he unhooked Chase from the leash. Grabbing the chew toy, he held it in front of Chase's face, bonking his nose with it.

"Come on, _Chance,_ let's play some tug of war!" Adam said tauntingly in his baby voice.

Internally grumbling, Chase grabbed the toy with his mouth, cringing at the taste. Adam began trying to extract it from Chase's mouth, but the bionic dog wasn't about to give up. Biting down harder, Chase attempted to keep his head steady even as Adam was dragging him around.

"Come on, you have to growl! Get into it!" Adam coached, laughing. "Try and take it from _me!_ "

Chase rolled his eyes but did what he was told, awkwardly growling and shaking his head in order to wrench it from Adam's hand. Growing in confidence, Chase's growls became more passionate, and he gave it his best shot in taking the toy from Adam.

"There you go, now you're getting the hang of it!" Adam praised his little brother, giggling in delight.

They did this for a little while, but Chase soon grew bored (and tired). No matter what he did, Adam was always too strong for Chase to be victorious in trying to take the toy; he was no match for Adam's strength.

Adam seemed to sense this, and after a little while longer, he called it quits. "Let's play with the Frisbee now," he suggested.

Chase spit out the chew toy, working out the soreness of his jaws as Adam grabbed the Frisbee. Before the youngest bionic knew it, Adam had launched the Frisbee, yelling at Chase "Go get it! Fetch!"

Chase shot him a look of vexation before taking off as fast as his short legs would take him. The Frisbee was already on the ground by the time Chase reached it, and trying to avoid thinking about it, he picked it up in his mouth.

 _Ugh! This is so unsanitary!_ Chase thought in disgust as he recalled all of the things the soil contained that might make him ill.

"Hurry up, slow poke! You have to bring it back!" Adam shouted from where he still stood.

Chase shook his head in frustration before running back, dropping the Frisbee at Adam's feet. Within seconds the toy was airborne again, and Adam said "Fetch! And try to catch it this time."

Chase ran after the flying disk, tracking it and projecting its future course. Finding the point of intersection between his own path and that of the Frisbee, Chase made it to the point in time to jump up and catch the disk in his mouth.

 _Ow!_ Chase grumbled; the Frisbee had rammed into the corners of his mouth. Making the landing, he stood there panting for a moment, feeling pride grow into existence within him. _I caught it! I actually caught it!_

"Wow, and I thought you were the smart one," Adam said insultingly. "You know you have to bring it back once you catch it, right?"

 _Oh give me a break!_ Chase thought in exasperation.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ahhhhh!_ Chase silently screamed, barely dodging Adam, who was trying to tackle him.

"I'm gonna getcha, IIIIII'm gonna getcha!" Adam laughed, diving to the side from his knees and snagging his little brother. Grabbing Chase's hind legs, he pulled the dog back to him.

 _Yeeeeee!_ Chase struggled to break free of his big brother's grasp as the two rolled around. Finally wiggling loose, Chase bolted to what he thought was a safe distance from the oldest bionic, panting.

"Come 'ere, Chasey-Wasey!" Adam said in his baby voice, climbing to his feet. Without warning, he lunged forward, landing on top of Chase and effectively squishing him.

Chase yelped as he felt the wind knocked out of him, and he knew that there was no way he could escape this time – he was pinned.

"I got ya!" Adam laughed, knuckling Chase's head roughly.

 _Get off o' me, you big ape!_ Chase growled, but it was in good humor. He was actually kind of having fun, even if physically he wasn't able to hold his own very effectively.

When the two of them finally got up, they were both covered in mud – they had happened to roll into the muddiest part of the little grassy area at the park where they had spent the day so far.

Already that day, Adam and Chase had played tug of war, Frisbee, fetch with a tennis ball, they had gone for a short run, and Adam had (literally) thrown Chase into the pond (there were a considerable amount of confused and terrified ducks when they saw a 'flying' dog – Chase had not been pleased, to say the least).

Currently they were playing 'pin the dog', which meant that Adam got to tackle Chase to his heart's desire. And now to Chase's relief, that desire had been satisfied.

"Let's do something else," Adam said, plopping down on the ground. Chase followed suit.

They sat for a while, just enjoying the other's presence, not to mention thinking about their next activity. Adam was not ready for the fun to end, but he was running out of things to do. Chase, on the other hand, was worn out, and all he wanted to do was take a nap. Running back and forth after dog toys was exhausting.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of Adam's phone, and when Adam answered it, he found that it was Mr. Davenport. When the brief conversation ended and Adam turned off his phone, he said sadly "Davenport says we have to go back home now."

This news thrilled the bionic dog. Clambering to his paws, he tried to shake the crusting mud from his fur, but to no avail. Adam got up as well, quickly attempting to brush himself off before hooking on Chase's leash and grabbing the toys. With one last longing look at the grass they were leaving, Adam turned to the trail that would lead them back home, pulling Chase along with him.

As they were walking, Adam said "You know, dogs are supposed to pull their owner, not the other way around."

 _Surprise, surprise – I'm not actually a dog,_ Chase thought, shaking his head in annoyance. But deciding to humor his older brother, Chase picked up the pace and walked in front of Adam, making sure that he didn't choke himself by pulling too hard.

"Hello Adam," the bionic brothers heard, and they stopped, seeing an elderly woman smiling at them sweetly.

"Hi Barbra," Adam said, walking over to her. She was one of the lunch ladies at their school, Mission Creek High; the rumor that Adam was friends with all of the lunch ladies was in fact true. They cooked his lunch, so that meant that they couldn't be bad people, right? "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, and how fun it's been watching you play with your dog – he's a handsome boy, and he walks for you really well, too," Barbra complimented conversationally.

Adam smirked down at his little brother, saying "Thank you – it took quite a bit of training before he was this good though."

 _Did not!_ Chase wanted to protest. _I don't need to be trained!_

"What breed is he?" the lunch lady asked.

Adam scrunched up his face as he thought about it. "Siamese?" he asked more than answered.

 _That's a_ cat _breed, idiot!_ Chase wished he could scold, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Dogs normally didn't roll their eyes, and he was sure that Barbra would notice if he did.

But Barbra only laughed, saying "Oh Adam, you're so funny! Have a good day now!"

"You too!" Adam replied with a broad smile. And with that, he and Chase continued walking.

It wasn't long before they got home, and as soon as he was free from the leash, Chase hopped up onto the couch, plopping down to rest and wait for his panting to subside.

Bree, who was on the other end of the couch texting on her phone, wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eew, Chase, you smell like a wet dog."

 _That's because I_ am _a wet dog,_ Chase thought in response. _Duh._

Bree held her breath, trying to ignore the stench. But being unable to do it, she got up quickly, saying "You two smell really – and I mean _really_ – bad; go clean up!"

Tasha came in at that moment, and her eyes went wide when she saw a terribly dirty Chase was lying on the pristine white couch. "Get off the couch!" she shrieked. "Shoo, shoo!" she cried as she chased Chase off the couch.

Chase leapt down quickly, hoping to escape the wrath of Tasha – but the damage had already been done. There was a wet brown and green splotch on the couch where the bionic dog had been laying.

"Alright, Chase, it's bath time," Tasha said firmly, crossing her arms. "Adam, Bree, you're going to help me with this."

"What! Why me?" Bree asked incredulously, looking up from her phone.

"I know for a fact that Chase isn't going to like this, so your speed, for one, will be welcome," Tasha said, and Chase swallowed nervously. "Bree, can you go and grab the dog shampoo, a brush, a sponge, and a towel? Meet us outside in the left side yard. Adam, why don't you hook the leash back onto Chase and come out with me."

The older two bionics nodded, doing what they were told. Tasha led Adam and Chase to the yard and found a hose along the wall of the mansion. When Bree joined them, Tasha instructed "Adam, hold onto Chase tightly so he can't get away, and Bree, you're going to help me spray him and scrub him with soap."

"You seem like you've done this before," Bree commented.

"That's because I have – I used to have a pet dog when I was about your age," Tasha replied as she turned on the water. Aiming the nozzle at Chase, she began spraying him.

 _Aak! The pressure of the water stings! And it's cold!_ Chase barked, trying to escape, but Adam's unyielding hold on him prevented him from budging. Adam and Bree began to laugh, Tasha saying "I told you he wouldn't like it!"

When Chase was good and soaked to the bone, Bree began squirting him with the dog shampoo, and with the sponge, began scrubbing him. The soap quickly bubbled up, and it wasn't long before Chase was as white as snow.

 _Pleah! That stuff tastes awful!_ Chase thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to spit the bubbles out of his mouth.

"You need to be gentle around his face, Bree – you don't want to get the soap in his eyes. Oh, and careful around his ears, they're sensitive!" Tasha said.

 _A little late for that,_ Chase thought wryly, shifting his position.

"Hold still," Bree scolded as she almost accidentally poked Chase in the eye.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Leo asked, coming up from behind them. "Giving Chase a _bath?_ "

"Yep!" Adam said, beaming. "He really needs it."

"It's not like you don't," Bree pointed out to her older brother.

"Can I help?" Leo asked.

"Sure, Leo," Tasha said, handing her son the hose. "As soon as Bree is done scrubbing Chase, you can rinse him off."

Leo didn't have to wait long, and when it was his turn to be helpful, he began dousing Chase with the water, a grin on his face as he took joy in making his brother squirm.

When Chase was finally fully rinsed off, without a second thought, he shook the water from his pelt in a cascade of shimmering water droplets.

"Awesome!" Adam shouted as Bree screamed and Tasha and Leo cried "Chaaase!"

 _Oops,_ Chase thought, not feeling very sorry at all.

"Now I'm going to have to clean up too!" Bree complained.

"You two just have to go in your capsules for a little bit – it's easier for you," Leo huffed.

"It's all part of washing a dog," Tasha laughed. "And don't worry, we're almost done – we just need to towel dry him and brush him out."

Both Leo and Bree then took a hold of the towel and worked together to dry off the dog, rubbing his fur every which way. _That really doesn't feel very good,_ Chase grumbled to himself.

When they had finished with that, they were looking at a very fuzzy brown dog whose fur stuck up in all directions.

"He's so fluffy!" Adam laughed. "It almost makes him look fat!"

Chase growled at his older brother, trying to ignore the laughter of the rest of the group. But the damage had already been done.

"Come on, Chase, you have to let us pet you!" Leo pleaded.

Chase shook his head quickly, baring his teeth.

"Chase, I order you to let us pet you, or I will break that invention!" Adam threatened.

Chase hung his head in defeat. _Just get it over with._

Sensing that Chase was letting them do it, his present family members crowded around the youngest bionic, feeling his fur with smiles on their faces. They began brushing him both with the brush and their fingers, and it wasn't long before Chase's bath was complete.

The bionic dog shook himself indignantly when they were done, making to go back into the house. But he was stopped by the leash.

"Uh uh, Chase – our doggy day isn't done yet!" Adam said with a smirk. Chase groaned.

* * *

 **AN: And that concludes the records of Chase's day of acting like a dog, but the story is far from done. Yes, very awkward (past the point of exploding the awkward meter xD ) but immensely funny (in my opinion). If you can't tell, I had fun writing this!**

 **Fun Fact: I didn't write these last two chapters until after I had finished the story, and I wrote them at the request of my proofreader - I'm glad I followed their advice! This would be why I never post stories until I've completed writing them :P**

 **I can't say this enough, but thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story - you all are amazing :D**

 **Get ready for some more awkwardness for Chase in the coming chapters, I hope they make you laugh! Seeya next chapter, Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Guess what? Caitlin's coming over tonight for a sleepover!" Bree announced enthusiastically.

"What do you have planned for you two to do?" Tasha asked, almost as excited as the teenager. "You could watch a movie, do each other's hair – oh! I'll make some snacks for you!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Leo asked with raised eyebrows as he passed by.

"Yes," Bree said, rolling her eyes. "It's just me and Caitlin – as long as you bozos stay out of the way, everything will be _fine_."

Leo put his hands up, continuing on his way out of the main living area. Bree turned back to Tasha, who said "Don't you worry about the boys, Donald and I will keep them out of trouble."

"Promise?" Bree asked.

"I promise," Tasha said seriously. "If you and Caitlin want, the two of you have my permission to terrorize _them_."

Bree grinned. "Only if it's necessary," she said mischievously.

* * *

Harsh knocking on the door jarred Chase from another of his afternoon naps, and he stifled the strange urge to bark. _Why would I want to bark?_ he thought, very much disturbed. _This whole dog shebang is getting_ way _out of hand._ He had been a dog for two weeks now, and he was terribly sick of it.

"Coming!" Bree shouted from across the room, speeding over to the door. She opened it up, letting Caitlin in.

"Hi Bree!" Caitlin said, dumping her stuff onto the floor and looking around the house. Her eyes fell on Chase, and she broke into a grin. "I didn't know you got a dog!" she all but squealed.

Chase groaned inwardly. _I'm outta here._ He got to his paws, needing to stretch out his stiff joints before he could go anywhere.

Before he could get away, Caitlin was there, holding his collar in order to keep him in place as she began petting him. "She's so soft and pretty!" she said affectionately.

Bree was barely able to hold back her laughter, saying "Actually, he's a he."

"What's his name?" Caitlin asked.

With little hesitation, Bree answered "Chance. His name is Chance."

"Cuuuute! Oh, I just _love_ dogs!" Caitlin gushed.

 _You don't say,_ Chase thought sarcastically as he tried in vain to pry himself from her grip.

"Do you have a dog?" Bree asked her friend.

"No, my dad's allergic," Caitlin pouted, looking depressed. The two of them looked back at Chase, Bree silently begging for Chase to be nice and let Caitlin cuddle him. He in return gave her a death stare. _No. Way._

But Chase didn't have a choice. "Come on Bree, let's go upstairs where we won't be bothered. And don't mind if I bring Chance with us," Caitlin said bossily, wrapping her arms around Chase's barreled chest and under his armpits, letting his hind legs dangle awkwardly as she hefted him up. Chase wanted to die.

Bree could barely contain herself, so she turned away to grab Caitlin's bags while she regained her composure. _I wish I could get a video of this – Chase is never going to live this down, not if I can help it!_

The girls then went upstairs, going into one of the guest bedrooms. Much to Chase's horror, Caitlin shut the door behind her. "There, now your brothers won't intrude on us," Caitlin said matter-of-factly.

 _Think again,_ Chase grumbled to himself, finally extracting himself from her arms. He shook himself indignantly, glaring at Bree. Bree merely smirked.

He began to walk away, but Caitlin cried "Oh no you don't!" and grabbed hold of him, saying evilly (in Chase's opinion) "You're mine tonight!"

Chase shuddered. If that were true, this was going to be a _looong_ night.


	13. Chapter 13

_I can't believe I have to play this card,_ Chase grumbled to himself. But he was left with no choice; he was scraping the bottom of the barrel now.

He scrambled from Caitlin's arms, using his claws without mercy, and began whining. Caitlin had yelped and let him go as his claws dug into her, and the two girls watched as he bolted over to the door. In order to get them to let him out, he began doing a little hopping dance by the door. It was humiliating, but nothing else had worked.

"Oh! Chance has to go to the bathroom!" Caitlin said in comprehension. "You'd better let him out, Bree, or he might pee in the room."

Chase resisted the urge to bite her. But it had worked, and he would take it.

Bree got up and opened the door, Chase making a beeline out of the room. Bree came out after him and closed the door behind her, following her little brother to the edge of the stairs. "Having fun?" she snickered.

 _No, and that's no thanks to you!_ Chase snarled. _Being held captive by Caitlin for_ two hours _while you two jabbered about girl stuff is_ not _how I wanted to spend my Friday night!_

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?" Bree asked curiously.

Chase shook his head vigorously. _No, but I might puke._

"Just go hide if you don't want to be caught again, alright?" Bree suggested before turning back to go into the bedroom again.

Chase shook his head angrily. _Girls_.

He turned to go down the stairs but froze in fear. He hadn't yet climbed stairs as a dog, and he wasn't sure as to how he was supposed to go about doing it. He immediately consulted his database and found to his dismay that his fears were confirmed. Dogs went down the stairs head first.

 _This is insane – these steps are too tall, and they're a hard surface (teak wood, to be exact), so I won't have any grip – it will be a miracle if I survive this,_ Chase thought to himself. But he loathed his other option even more – to be found and held against his will by Caitlin again. So he decided to brave the stairs.

 _Take it slow, take it slow…_ he encouraged himself as he conquered one stair at a time. He made it past the landing without incident, but as he was working his way down the second and last set of stairs, he heard a loud "Boo!" that caused him to jump, slipping and falling down the last few steps.

 _Adam!_ Chase barked irately, looking up at his older brother in frustration. The bionic dog groaned as he climbed to his paws.

Adam, meanwhile, was laughing so hard that he was doubled over. "Why is it so funny when you get hurt?" Adam asked rhetorically, gasping for air.

 _I don't know, you tell me!_ Chase thought bitterly, stiffly stalking away. He was sick of being around people at this point. He decided that he would go to the lab – he was sure he could handle Mr. Davenport's presence. And besides, he would be useful down there and could take his mind off of recent events.

* * *

Chase trotted out of the elevator and into the lab, going over to where Mr. Davenport was working on the invention that might turn Chase back. He hopped up onto the stool next to the billionaire, who only glanced at the dog, saying "Hi Chase."

Chase examined the machine in progress, desperately wishing that it was ready now and could change him back. But as far as the two of them knew, it wasn't anywhere near done yet.

With a sigh, Chase got down after ten minutes of watching his father figure, walking over to where he had his own project in progress. Mr. Davenport's invention would take at least a few more weeks before it would be ready, and so Chase had taken up a simpler project that would make those weeks more bearable.

Though he had figured out a way to convey his thoughts through writing with his telekinesis, it was awfully impractical and inconvenient most of the time. He needed not to only write, but to _speak_ if he was going to communicate at all effectively.

He hopped up onto yet another stool and stared at his project, feeling pride swell within him. He was certain it would work when it was done.

After taking a moment to admire his work so far and gather his thoughts, Chase began to work on the invention more, using his telekinesis to move each part into place. He couldn't wait until it was done.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, I couldn't resist putting Chase through that :P Even I'm saying it: poor Chase! :'D**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed consistently (or sporadically) and who has reviewed all chapters all in two valiant shots (TKDP)! Follows/favorites are also amazing :) I love watching my email inbox explode! You all are awesome!**

 **Get ready for Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Bye!" Bree called out the front door before shutting it behind Caitlin, who was finally leaving. Chase sighed in relief and came out from where he had been hiding.

"Hey Adam," Bree said, catching her older brother's attention from where he sat on the couch. "You're going to have to share walking Chase with Caitlin."

"What?!" Adam exclaimed as Chase barked the word simultaneously.

Bree shrugged. "I felt bad for her – she loves dogs, she really likes Chase -er _Chance_ , but she can't have a dog because her dad is allergic. So I said that she could walk you two times a week, Chase."

 _I did_ not _consent to this!_ Chase thought, huffing in anger. He was fed up with his older sister – between allowing Caitlin to keep him trapped within the room without helping him the night before, and now volunteering Chase to be _walked_ by her…! Chase was furious, to say the least. He stormed out of the room before Adam could tease him any more than he already did.

Going down to his new sanctuary, he entered the lab to see that, instead of Mr. Davenport working on the device that would restore Chase to the way he should be, Leo was sitting there fiddling with it.

 _Leo! Get away from that!_ Chase barked, scaring Leo badly.

"Don't do that!" Leo scolded the younger of his two older brothers. "You might have made me drop this."

 _You'll drop it anyways, since you seem to have a knack for Leoing up anything and everything you touch,_ Chase growled harshly.

"What's your problem?" Leo asked, frowning.

 _Put. The invention. Down!_ Chase snarled. _I mean it!_

"Okay, you're scaring me – are you in there, Chase?" Leo asked nervously.

Chase rolled his eyes. _Yes, I've never left,_ he thought in annoyance.

Leo saw Chase roll his eyes, and he relaxed somewhat, saying "Oh good, I was afraid that you might have gotten rabies."

Chase bared his teeth, turning away from his step-brother. What was the point? He only prayed that Leo wouldn't break his only hope at being human again.

Chase began working on his own invention at that point, and it wasn't long before Leo came over to witness the strange scene of a dog using telekinesis to take apart and reassemble parts into a machine that was being built. Chase ignored him.

Hours later it was finished, and Chase paused to marvel at his work. Leo had gone by then, so Chase would be the only one there to see if it worked or not. Using his telekinesis, he slipped the collar around his neck, above the normal collar, and adjusted it so that it fit right.

It looked like an ordinary shock collar, but it was not that at all; containing sensors that picked up a radio signal from his chip, which he had programmed to read his thoughts when the app he had designed was engaged, it would then transmit the signals into audible sound in the likeness of his own voice (or at least what he would like his voice to sound like).

Barely able to contain his excitement, he engaged the app, thinking clearly "Testing, one, two, three. Yes! It works! I kind of doubted that it would, but it actually works! Oh, yes, yes, yes! The only problem is that it picks up and voices _all_ of my thoughts, so I will need to be careful. I will have to be constantly engaging and disengaging this app. Communication app, disengage."

Giddiness overwhelmed Chase, and he whooped for joy (as well as a dog _can_ whoop). He had done it. _Welcome back, Chase Davenport,_ he thought to himself happily. _I won't be stuck as 'Chance' for long!_

* * *

Adam sighted his target, pulling back the slingshot. He had every intention of launching the foam ball from the kitchen at Leo, who was unaware of Adam's presence.

"Don't miss!" Adam heard from behind him, and he jumped, turning to see no one there.

"Whoa," Adam said in awe. "I think I just heard a ghost! Show yourself!"

Adam heard annoyed muttering before the voice said "I'm down here." Adam looked and was surprised to see the bionic dog standing there.

"Whooooaa, you're a ghost now, Chase?" Adam asked, and he began to laugh. "Even as a ghost, you're still a dog!"

" _Adam!_ I'm not a ghost. I didn't _die_ ," the bionic dog exasperatedly said aloud without moving a muscle in his face. "Idiot."

Adam was confused. "Wait, you have to die to become a ghost?"

"If I had hands, I would face-palm right now. Wait, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Or that. Okay, going to stop thinking now," Chase thought/said.

"What?" Adam asked, even more bewildered.

"I created this device I have around my neck to pick up and voice signals from my chip, which has an app I created that will read my thoughts," Chase explained.

"What?" Adam repeated, still completely lost.

"Why do I even try?" Chase rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Basically, I found a way to speak out loud in a way the rest of you can understand me."

"Even if we can hear you, I'm not sure we'll understand," Adam commented honestly.

"Before I say something I'll regret, communication app, disengage," Chase commanded. With a sigh of exasperation, he turned away from his older brother. Going over to the couch where Leo was reading, Chase reengaged his communication app in time to say "Leo! Duck!"

Leo immediately ducked, and Adam's foam ball soared harmlessly through the space where Leo's head had been.

"Wow Chase, always ruining the fun!" Adam exclaimed in vexation, throwing his hands up in annoyance before stalking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Wait, you can talk now?" Leo asked Chase incredulously.

"Yep. This is what I've been building over the last few days. I designed an app for my chip that will read my thoughts when it's engaged and send the information via radio signal to the second collar I have around my neck, which I also designed and built, which transmits the radio signal to audible words, hence giving me the ability to speak," Chase said proudly.

Leo looked as if he didn't quite follow, but he seemed to get the jist of it. "This will make everything easier for everyone," he commented.

"Exactly! And now I'm not mute anymore! I'm not like any other dumb – in both meanings of the word – animal, I am more like myself now," Chase said excitedly.

"Oh joy," Leo groaned.

* * *

 **AN: And now Chase can talk... this is where it gets a little more interesting!**

 **I would just like to thank y'all again for the support this story has recieved, you're all awesome!**

 **For all of you taking part in the Transjuvenator Challenge, I'd just like to remind you that the deadline of June 3rd is coming up fast - it is five days away! For more details, my profile explains everything you need to know about it. I hope you have considered participating, and if you are participating, I hope you've had fun with this!**

 **And that is all I have to say for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 15 of _The Dog Days_!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come here, Chance! Chance, come!" Bree called throughout the house. "Caitlin's here to walk you!"

Chase closed his eyes, clenching his teeth in frustration. _I'll get Bree back as soon as I'm able. She will live to regret the day she decided to put me through this._

"Chase – er, Chance, come!" Bree commanded, glancing at Caitlin nervously.

Caitlin only grinned, saying "Boys _are_ practically dogs, so I can see how you'd make that mistake."

 _I resent that!_ Chase thought to himself, even as Bree was laughing in relief.

"Chance, _come!_ " Bree shouted in exasperation. "You'd better come, or… there will be consequences!" Bree looked at Caitlin, saying "He's not very well trained."

"I can tell," Caitlin said, looking for where Chance might be hiding.

"I mean it!" Bree yelled angrily at her little brother.

 _Uh oh, I know that tone,_ Chase thought grudgingly. _Unless I do what she wants, I'll be in a worse situation later._ With a sigh of defeat, the bionic dog slowly came into the room from where he had been hiding, dragging his paws.

"There you are!" Caitlin said happily. "Come here so we can go on our walk!"

 _How about not?_ Chase thought, coming to a stop in front of the girls so that Bree could hook the leash onto his normal collar. The youngest bionic gave his sister a dirty look, but she only smirked, mouthing _'thank you'_ while Caitlin wasn't looking. _Only because you're bullying me into this,_ Chase grumbled to himself.

"You got him a shock collar," Caitlin observed.

Bree snickered, saying "That's what happens when he won't listen."

 _No, I made this so I could talk – it is_ not _a punishment!_ Chase wanted to argue, but he tactfully decided not to demonstrate his invention, instead keeping his angry silence.

"Do you shock him whenever he misbehaves?" Caitlin asked.

 _I wish we could,_ Bree thought to herself in amusement, but out loud she said "No, it's just so that he stays in the yard."

"Oh, if my dog was disobedient, I'd shock it to teach it to listen to me right away," Caitlin said.

 _I don't doubt you would,_ Chase thought nervously. _I'm glad I'm not your dog._

"I'll be back in an hour if I don't decide to keep him," Caitlin said, taking the leash from Bree. "Watch out – you might never see him again."

Chase, in panic, looked up at Bree, who also seemed worried. "You'd better bring him back – remember that he's _our_ dog, not yours," Bree said warningly.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Caitlin said in annoyance, rolling her eyes. With that she turned to leave, dragging Chase behind her. Chase shot his older sister one last look that clearly read _Help me!_ before the door closed.

Bree thought the whole situation was funny, but at the moment she was worried for her little brother after hearing what Caitlin had to say. She hoped that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

"Come _on,_ Chance, heel!" Caitlin commanded for what seemed the hundredth time that afternoon already. "Dogs are supposed to walk at their master's heel, not be dragged along."

 _Joke's on you, you're not my master. I have no master!_ Chase thought rebelliously, gacking again as she yanked on the leash violently. With a little cough, he caught up to her, trotting where she wanted him to. _She's going to break my neck if she's not careful – I'd better just do what she wants._

They were walking along a trail in the Mission Creek park, and to Chase's dismay, it was busy that day. So far, he had had eleven different dogs bark at him and go practically nuts as he and Caitlin walked by, and he deftly ignored them. There was no way he was going to stoop to their level, even when Caitlin was around.

"Mommy! Look at the cute puppy!" a young girl shrieked as the two of them were passing her and her mother.

"Do you mind if my daughter pets your dog?" the mother asked Caitlin, but Caitlin coolly replied "Yes, I do mind. Now get your spawn's filthy paws away from my little Chance."

Caitlin and Chase kept walking, Chase feeling a mixture of guilt for the hurt feelings of the young girl and her mother, disgust for Caitlin, indignity at being called small, and relief. But mostly relief. He did not like being petted.

A small rustling caught Chase's attention, and he turned to see a squirrel a hundred feet away, scampering around. His bionic senses kicked into high gear, and his heart began racing. A squirrel!

 _Gah! What is wrong with me?!_ Chase panicked. _I am_ not _a dog! It's only a stupid squirrel – why am I getting so excited over it?_

He was (quite literally) wrenched from his thoughts as Caitlin jerked the leash again, causing him to yelp in both surprise and pain. He quickly caught back up to her, hacking. _Jeez, cut it out!_ he wanted to yell at her. _You're actually hurting me, and that's saying something, considering I'm bionic._

They continued on, Chase's mood growing more and more sour as the walk progressed. _I think I might actually prefer Adam walking me, and I don't say that lightly._

It was true – instead of actually walking, Adam liked to go for long, fast runs, and Chase, being less than physically a match to his superman of a brother, usually tired out right away. Chase was in truth very fit - in better shape than the average human - and even as a dog he was top notch. But Adam was the muscle, not Chase. Chase shuddered at the thought of running with the hustle – his older sister Bree.

Adam and Chase's long runs usually included Chase needing to drop dead before they were done, and Adam would have to carry his heavily panting brother-turned-dog the rest of the way home. It was humiliating.

But just _walking_ with Caitlin was a nightmare, most definitely worse than running with Adam. Caitlin was merciless, and Chase thoroughly despised her. He couldn't believe Bree actually considered Caitlin a friend.

"Chance! I said, heel!" Caitlin snapped, roughly tugging Chase forward and out of his thoughts again. And once again, Chase began coughing. _Next time you put your hand anywhere near my sharp teeth, you_ will _get bit!_ Chase vowed.


	16. Chapter 16

"So how was your walk?" Bree asked the youngest bionic with a smirk once Caitlin had left.

"Do you really have to ask?" Chase moaned once he had activated his communication app. "My throat is killing me because she kept yanking me every which way. She's cruel, that one!"

Bree stifled a giggle, and Chase glared at her, barking "It's not funny!"

"It can't have been _that_ bad," Bree said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh believe me, it was. I would go run with Adam for an entire _day_ before I would willingly let her walk me again. Next time you call for me to come to you, you can be sure I will run as fast as I can in the other direction!" Chase huffed.

"Like that would get you very far – I'm the fastest person on earth," Bree scoffed.

Chase growled. "Maybe I'm not as fast as you, but I sure am smarter than you – smart enough to outwit you and hide right underneath your nose."

"Small enough to pull it off literally, too," Bree sneered.

Chase snarled hoarsely at her, whipping around and stalking away from her with a bout of coughing. She heard fervent muttering before a "Communication app, disengage," from her brother, and she felt a twinge of guilt. Sure Chase was being a baby about the whole situation, but that still didn't give Bree an excuse to be mean. She decided that she would apologize to him after he had a chance to cool off.

Mr. Davenport walked into the room from where Chase had just gone, and he gave Bree a confused look. "What's all that about?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I kind of made him mad," Bree said uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

"Uh huh," Mr. Davenport said suspiciously. Changing the subject, he said "I have an important mission I need you and Adam to go on – there was a gas explosion at one of my facilities in Seattle, and now the building is unstable with people trapped inside. Adam is already getting into his mission suit."

"On it, Mr. Davenport!" Bree said, but before she zoomed off to the lab, she paused, asking him "Can Chase come with us this time?" She saw this as her opportunity to make it up to her younger brother.

Since being turned into a dog, Chase hadn't been allowed to go on missions with his siblings because he was deemed a liability; this was a sore spot for him, and Bree knew that. He would be thrilled to join his siblings again.

"Bree, you know that as a dog, he's more likely to jeopardize the mission," Mr. Davenport argued.

"I'm not going if he's not going," Bree said stubbornly.

Mr. Davenport looked ready to explode, saying "Fine, he can go along. Just go!"

Bree smiled before speeding throughout the house to find Chase. It was mere milliseconds before she found him, and much to his bewilderment and displeasure, she scooped him up into her arms and sped down to the lab.

"What are you doing?" Chase exclaimed when they came to a halt in the lab, Bree dropping him so that she could change her outfit in her capsule.

"We're going on a mission!" Bree answered excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to watch cattle!" Adam said with a goofy grin.

Chase looked baffled (which was quite a hilarious facial expression for dogs), but Bree cleared his confusion by saying in annoyance "No Adam, we're going to _Seattle;_ Seattle, Washington."

"Ooohhhh," Adam said in comprehension, looking put out.

"Gloating that you're going without me again? Oh shoot, I didn't mean to say that out loud," Chase grumbled awkwardly.

"No, you're coming with us this time," Bree said with a bright smile, putting the youngest bionic's ear-com in for him.

"Really?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yeah – now let's go!" Bree said, picking up Chase again and grabbing onto Adam, speeding them away.

* * *

 **AN: Hey yay, there's action coming your way! This chapter is on the short side, and all the rest ahead of now are also pretty short, so sorry to you long-chapter-loving-readers; I hope the heavy content makes up for the brevity! It just felt _wrong_ to write them any longer...**

 **To reply to arashikageriverflower's question of why Bree and Caitlin are still friends even in the TV show... I think we are all asking the same question :P Can any of writers out there relate when I say that I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen until it's on the page? The characters just seem to come alive and have their own adventures in my mind, and I am simply recording it the best that I can. To tie this seeming tangent to earlier in this paragraph,** **I don't have any particular love for Caitlin either - so when she showed these colors of her bewildering (and somewhat violent) personality, I did not do anything to pad the truth :P**

 **Also, today is deadline for the submission of the sequel(s) for The Transjuvenator Challenge! If you need more time, just send me a message - I totally get it; otherwise, send them in! I can't wait to see what you all have come up with!**

 **As always, y'all are super-duper awesome! Thanks for the support, reviews, and expressed passion for the characters! I can guarantee that Chase appreciates the sympathy ;)**

 **Anywho, keep an eye out for the upcoming mission in Chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bree came to a stop, releasing Adam and letting Chase jump out of her arms. "This is one of Davenport's facilities, and he said that there was a gas explosion. There are still people inside," Bree briefed Chase.

Chase analyzed the scorched building, saying "The eastern and northern supports are fractured, but they will hold for a few more minutes before collapsing. Bree, you need to speed Adam over to the north-eastern side of the building so he can hold it up while you get everyone else out of the building – your speed will mean that no one will really see you, so we don't need to worry about being discovered. While you two are occupied, I need to go to the gas line that exploded and stop anymore gas from escaping."

"Got it," Bree said as Adam nodded, and the two of them were gone in a blur. After disengaging his communication app, Chase then sprinted into the building, making his way down to the scene of the initial explosion. The enormous pipe was still leaking gas, and another pipe close by looked ready to rupture as well.

As he scanned the two pipes, he knew that the situation was looking grimmer and grimmer. _As it is, we have only minutes before the other gas line bursts open, and the force of it will cause another explosion,_ Chase realized. _I can't buy us more time, and I certainly can't stop the explosion._

Activating his communication app, Chase said urgently into his ear-com "Bree, you need to get everyone out of the building A.S.A.P.! You have less than five minutes!" He activated his force-field, engulfing the gas leakage of the one pipe. The less gas that escaped, the better.

"I still have three floors to go!" Bree responded frantically.

"Just hurry!" Chase shouted into the com before disengaging his communication app.

Four minutes later, Chase was getting really nervous. The pressure in the other pipe was building quicker than he had anticipated, and he feared that he and his siblings may not make it out alive.

"Bree, status!" he ordered after reengaging his communication app.

"Less than one floor to go!" she replied.

"Adam, status!" Chase said, attempting to sound calm for the sake of his siblings.

"I'm hearing some large cracking noises – it can't be good," Adam said, sounding strained. "Bree hurry up!" the oldest bionic cried.

"I'm trying!" Bree said, clearly stressed.

"Ahhhh!" Chase heard Adam scream.

"Adam!" Chase and Bree shouted simultaneously.

"I'm… okay…" Adam groaned, sounding extremely overwrought now. "The other pillar thingies… are gone. I'm… holding up the… entire… side of... the building… now!"

"Hold on just a little bit longer, Adam," Chase commanded. "Bree, get everyone out of the building and keep them on the southwest side."

"Almost done," Bree reported, clearly panicked.

"When you are, get Adam out before he's crushed. I'll meet you on the west side of the building," Chase said. Disabling both his communication app and his force field, he began his dash out of the building.

As he raced toward the entrance, he heard moaning and shrieking, the sounds overwhelming his bionic hearing. He cried out in pain but forced himself to keep going. Large cracks formed all around him, chunks of the ceiling falling dangerously all around the bionic dog.

 _Either Bree must have finished faster than I had thought she would, or Adam caved in,_ Chase thought worriedly, unable to stomach the implications of the latter possible situation. Whatever was the case, neither was good for Chase.

He stumbled as he felt the floor rock beneath him, and his claws scrabbling helplessly on the quickly breaking marble floor, he attempted to run even faster. All of a sudden, the floor heaved violently underneath him. _And there goes the other pipe,_ he thought wryly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chase opened his eyes blearily, immediately choking and beginning to cough. The movement triggered pain throughout his body, and he groaned. Everything was eerily silent, and he couldn't see anything through the dust clouding around him.

He worked to shift himself from the awkward position he was in, but pain raced through him. Gritting his teeth, he continued, the pain worsening. Finally he stopped as he came to the grim realization that he was stuck – he was trapped under something, and he didn't know how he'd escape. He needed help.

He figured out right away that he had lost the com in the explosion, and he sighed hopelessly. Without being able to contact Adam and Bree, he wasn't sure he would be found in time.

Adam and Bree!

Chase's breath hitched, but he shook his head quickly as if that would dispel the unwelcome thoughts. They couldn't be dead – they had to be alright, they just had to be!

But his fear was well founded; Adam may have collapsed and been crushed, Bree and anyone else still trapped in the building would have been badly hurt in the crumbling building, and then the explosion….

And there goes the other pipe, _Chase thought wryly, and within a moment he was airborne, tumbling through space. He hit a hard surface with enough force to knock the breath out of him, and he fell limply to the ground. Before he could move out of the way, he felt his body being pummeled by falling debris, and his world went black._

The memory flashed before his eyes, just as terrifying as experiencing it the first time. As he sucked in another breath, he got lungs full of concrete dust, and he began to cough uncontrollably. _I need to get out of here, or I will suffocate at the least,_ Chase thought, stating the obvious.

Again he tried to wiggle free, but once more pain shot through him; this time he pinpointed the brunt of the pain as coming from his lower back and hind legs. Squinting in the near-complete darkness, he was able to make out a slab of rock where it shouldn't have been – he figured that that was what was crushing him.

 _I'm lucky that it's not laying any further up on me, or else it would have crushed my organs; I'm lucky I'm not already dead._ These thoughts hit Chase like a bus, and for the first time in his life, he was truly and deeply afraid. He was not invincible, but very much vulnerable – this day might be the day he died.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Bree asked Adam worriedly. As she paced back and forth, she looked down at her exhausted older brother who was sprawled on the ground. "He should be here by now!"

"Maybe someone decided to adopt him," Adam suggested, laughing tiredly.

Bree scowled at him, saying "This isn't the time to be teasing Chase – he might be hurt!"

Adam just shrugged, closing his eyes with a moan. Never before had he had to support so much weight – holding up the building had really taken it out of him. Quite frankly, he didn't have the energy to worry about his little brother, who out of the three of them was the most capable of taking care of himself. Adam was certain that Chase was fine.

"He won't answer me on the com, either. Adam, I'm seriously worried about him!" Bree said, shaking her head. The two of them remained there for another few minutes, Bree's pacing becoming more frenzied. Chase was nearly ten minutes late.

"I can't take this anymore!" Bree exclaimed suddenly. "I'm going to go find him," she said before speeding away.

She zoomed through the area several times, but to her growing worry, Chase wasn't anywhere to be found. Careful to make sure that the other people wouldn't be watching her too closely, she sped through the rubble where she thought it was safe enough for her to go, looking for any sign of her little brother.

At one point Bree stopped, ready to cry. This couldn't be happening! And to make it worse, it was her fault. She was the one who had insisted that Chase should come along and she was the one who couldn't get the people out faster. Chase had certainly made sure that the mission would be successful, but he sacrificed himself to do so.

The last part broke the dam that had been holding back her emotions, and a sob wracked the bionic girl's body. She sank to her knees, her head swimming with grief. Though she would have never admitted it until now, her brothers meant the world to her; through thick and thin, they had always made it through together.

But not this time.

* * *

 **AN: Dang. I'm just mean, aren't I? xD Sorry Dirtkid123, I'm going to both keep to my schedule and keep you all in suspense for a while longer :P**

 **Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews and the support for this story in general! And well done daphrose, you are caught up (and still faced with that cliffhanger :P )! Anyways, all of you guys are the reason I'm staying on FanFiction, so thanks for being amazing :D**

 **And not only am I an author and reader, but I'm also a moderator now as well. I have created a Lab Rats role-playing forum called _Billion Dollar Freshmen_ (title based on the original title for the Lab Rats TV show) at the request of ABEDFAN, so if y'all want to have some fun, I encourage you to check it out (and if you do, please look at the rules at the bottom so that the forum is a positive place!). Oh, and if any of you would like to be co-moderators with me, just send me a PM - the help and advice of others is always welcome!**

 **So yeah. Will Chase be alright? Watch out for Chapter 19 where you _might_ find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bree froze, holding her breath. _No, it couldn't be,_ she thought, but hope bloomed within her nonetheless. She remained as a statue, hoping to hear it again.

Forty seconds later she heard it – weak barking. _Barking!_

She leapt to her feet, calling "Chase! Chase, where are you?" She hoped that with his bionic hearing, he would for sure hear her and respond. She didn't dare think about the fact that the dog she heard might not actually be Chase.

To her great relief, she heard more barking, and it had more energy to it. "Keep barking!" she shouted as she began climbing through the wreckage, trying to follow the sound to its source. Chase did as he was told, and it wasn't long before Bree found where he was trapped. There were a couple large slabs of stone and many smaller pieces in a pile, and the barking came from within.

"Chase, is that you in there? Bark three times if it is you," Bree said through the stone. She began to cry in happiness when she heard three barks, and choking, she said "Wait here – I'll go get Adam so we can dig you out!"

She quickly memorized the scene around her before she zoomed off, grabbing Adam without warning and dragging him back to where Chase was trapped.

"What's going on?" the oldest bionic asked in confusion, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Chase is trapped underneath these rocks – we have to get him out!" Bree explained quickly, and she saw her brother's eyes flash with a mixture of shock, worry, and determination.

Despite his exhaustion, Adam set his jaw and began grabbing the debris and flinging it away, afraid to think of what might happen if he didn't dig his little brother out quick enough. Bree helped where she could, but much of the rubble only Adam could lift.

When Chase had heard Bree's voice, relief had coursed through him. He barely had enough energy to even bark, but he knew that if he was going to survive, he had to help Bree find him in any way that he could. As soon as Bree had found him and confirmed that it was him, Chase had let himself go limp, trying to conserve his breath. He could feel his lungs filling up with dust – the barking had made it worse – and he knew he didn't have much time before he would, in effect, drown.

He listened distantly as he heard rumbling above him, and he was certain that it was Adam doing what he could to free his little brother. Chase worried that he might be crushed by the rocks being loosened by the activity, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It wasn't long before he began to see little cracks and holes of light, and in seemingly no time he was engulfed in the light as the last of the rocks covering his upper body was removed.

Adam looked down at the bionic dog as he threw off the last rock that was covering his brother's face, and even he began to cry. Chase's fur was smattered with dust and blood, and he was lying lifelessly. Chase only moved his eyes to look up at his rescuers, his breathing shallow and clogged up.

Chase let out a small whine through his uneven breaths, his paws twitching like he wanted to get up. But he couldn't.

Adam swallowed, and with rage for the fact that his brother was hurt, grabbed the slab that was pinning Chase's hind legs down and threw it off with a roar, panting as he tried to control his grief. He and Bree rushed to their little brother's side, Adam tenderly scooping Chase into his arms. Chase moaned in anguished pain, but he didn't fight his older brother, simply drooping in Adam's hands.

"Let's go home," Bree whispered before taking a hold of Adam and speeding herself and her brothers away from this nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr. Davenport! Chase needs help!" Bree shouted as soon as they made it to the lab. Through her tears she looked at a distraught Adam, who was staring down at an unconscious Chase.

Both Mr. Davenport and Leo ran over to them, Leo asking "What happened?!"

"We don't know – somehow Chase didn't make it out of the building in time and he was buried!" Bree explained, sobbing.

"Lay him over here on the cyber-desk – I need to x-ray him," Mr. Davenport commanded Adam, who did as he was told. The desk scanned the youngest bionic and projected its finding on the hologram screens. Mr. Davenport studied them for a moment, growing more and more worried.

"His lower back and legs have been crushed, he has a couple fractured ribs, and his right foreleg is broken. Luckily most of his organs weren't too damaged – these injuries will heal with time. What I'm worried about, though, are his lungs. They're full of dust, and he is asphyxiating – suffocating." Mr. Davenport looked at his children anxiously. "We need to get that dust out as soon as possible, but I don't have the equipment to do so. We are going to need to take him to a veterinary office."

The others nodded, looking to each other nervously. The bionics had never been hurt this badly, and if they were hurt at all, Mr. Davenport would always act as their doctor; it was too risky to take them to professionals who would discover their bionics with the dreaded x-ray machine. But there was no getting around it this time.

"Adam, Bree, you two need to go and rest in your capsules – Leo and I can handle it from here," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"But Mr. Davenport, you can't expect us to stay here when Chase-" Bree was saying before she choked on her words, struggling to keep control of herself.

"No, Bree. You and Adam have overexerted yourselves already, and you both also need to recover. I promise that Chase will be fine. Now do as you're told," Mr. Davenport said as soothingly as he could.

With that, he gently picked up Chase, cradling his adopted son in his arms. He and Leo quickly left the lab, leaving the older two bionics to rest and worry.

"How bad do you think he is?" Leo asked quietly while they were in the elevator.

"I don't know, but I do know that we don't have much time. Maybe a couple of hours, max," Mr. Davenport replied, and he and Leo walked quickly from the elevator to the car. The billionaire laid the dog on the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat, Leo following suit on the passenger side. After taking off, it was mere minutes before they reached the vet's office, and they rushed Chase inside.

"My son needs medical help right away!" Mr. Davenport burst out to the secretary as they were walking in, and she gave him a strange look.

Mr. Davenport flinched as he caught his slip-up. "I mean my dog – my dog needs medical help. I think of him as my son," the tech mogul explained awkwardly.

The woman peered over the counter at Chase, and her eyes went wide in shock. Getting up, she said "Right this way." She led them back where their animal emergency rooms were, taking them right to an x-ray room.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked.

"There was an accident and he was crushed. He is badly hurt, and his lungs are full of dust," Mr. Davenport said quickly. "There's no need to x-ray him, we just need to clear out his lungs so that he can breathe."

The woman looked at him evenly, saying "Sir, we should still x-ray him so that we can see if there is anything else."

"No!" Mr. Davenport nearly shouted, and the woman gave him another confused look. He calmed himself, saying "I mean, no, I x-rayed him at home, we just need to clear his lungs right now. That's it."

"You x-rayed him at home," the woman said dubiously.

"I'm a billionaire! Of course I x-rayed him at home! I just need the equipment to save my son – er, dog!" Mr. Davenport exploded.

The woman blinked, and Leo advised her "He's a little shaken up – just do what he says."

The woman nodded, leading them to a different room, where Mr. Davenport laid Chase on the table and the woman inserted oxygen tubes into the dog's nose. "I'll be right back – I'm going to grab the equipment needed and notify our resident veterinarian," the woman said.

Mr. Davenport was hyperventilating; Chase was breathing worse and worse with every minute that passed. Leo put a hand on his step-father's arm, saying as comfortingly as he could "Calm down, Big D, it will be alright."

Mr. Davenport took a deep breath, saying "You're right. Me freaking out isn't going to help Chase."

"Not much will," Leo added grimly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chase woke up to the sound of steady beeping, aggravating his bionic hearing. The putrid odor of a mixture of chemicals overwhelmed his bionic sense of smell, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 _Where am I?_ he thought hazily. He felt as if he was made of lead, and the last thing he wanted to do was move a muscle. But curiosity won him over, and he forced his eyes open, looking around.

He was in a small room, high off the ground (from his perspective). It was bare except for cupboards, machinery, and the occasional poster on the wall. Movement caught his eye, and shifting his head a little, he was able to see Leo sitting on a chair near the door.

"Leo?" Chase tried to ask, but it came out as a hoarse yip. _Oh yeah, I'm a dog,_ he thought belatedly.

"Chase! You're awake!" Leo exclaimed upon registering that Chase had made the slight noise, hopping to his feet and coming over.

Chase attempted a small smile of reassurance, his tail weakly thumping on the table. But pain shot up his spine and he yelped, gasping. As his breathing grew irregular, he began to cough, choking on the dust that was still in his lungs.

"Chase, are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly, his eyes wide. "Breathe, buddy, breathe!"

But Chase kept coughing, and not knowing what to do, Leo raced out of the room, looking for someone who could help. It wasn't long before he found the veterinarian and brought her to Chase.

"I don't know what's wrong with him – he woke up and just started coughing," Leo explained, panicked.

"Don't worry," the vet said in assurance. "It's actually a good thing that he's coughing because in doing so, he is getting rid of the dust in his lungs."

Leo looked back to a hacking Chase, watching as the bionic paused his coughing fit to spit out a muddy mixture of saliva and dust onto the paper sheets he was lying on before continuing to cough. "Whatever you say, doc," Leo said, still not sure if he should trust the vet.

At that moment Mr. Davenport entered the room, and his face darkened when he saw the veterinarian. "Didn't I tell you I could take care of him from here?"

Getting the message, the veterinarian deftly left without acknowledging the billionaire, who shut the door behind her. Chase glanced at Leo in confusion, and Leo explained "Big D got fed up with them when they suggested putting you down."

Chase's eyes went wide, his coughing renewed.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Davenport asked Leo.

"Yeah, he's just coughing up all the dust," Leo answered.

Mr. Davenport went over to the bionic dog, asking "How are you feeling, Chase?"

Through his coughing, Chase only looked at Mr. Davenport as if to say "Really? I can't speak, remember?"

"Your collar…?" Leo reminded him, seeming to read the dog perfectly.

Chase's eyes lit up, and he activated his communication app. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it.

But instead of voicing that thought, all that came out was static and a muffled voice that could hardly be heard, much less understood. In defeat, Chase disengaged the app as Mr. Davenport hung his head in frustration.

Mr. Davenport and Leo sat and watched Chase cough for a while, feeling very much sorry for him. Finally, Leo broke their silence, asking "So what now?"

"As soon as Chase is feeling up to it, they're going to cast him up, and then we can go home," Mr. Davenport said, and the two teens nodded. Turning to Chase, the tech mogul said "You're going to be confined to your capsule for a little while, and hopefully you will heal fast – I think I'm almost done with your machine, but we can't turn you back until you're in one piece again."

Despite the circumstances, Chase couldn't contain the grin that smothered his muzzle. He might again be human soon!


	22. Chapter 22

"Awww, poor Chasey!" Adam said loudly from his capsule as Mr. Davenport and Leo walked into the lab, working together to carry a casted up Chase. Three of his four legs were casted, as well as his tail, hips, and lower back. He had been carefully cleaned and was wrapped in several cloth bandages – he looked like he had been mummified.

Bree was just relieved that Chase was alive; she was ready to simply collapse from the weight of her worries finally leaving her.

Tasha came in behind Mr. Davenport and Leo, walking around them quickly so that she could open Chase's capsule for them, where they laid him inside and shut the capsule door again.

"None of this will be permanent, will it?" Bree asked her father figure.

"No, your bionics help you to heal faster and more fully than an average human (or dog), so I would guess that he will be recovered in somewhere between one and two weeks," Mr. Davenport explained.

"The best thing for him – all of you – is rest," Tasha added in her motherly way. "How about this: the three of you-" she gestured to the bionics "-can eat dinner down here tonight, sound good?"

They nodded, and she said "Good. Leo, why don't you come upstairs and leave them to rest."

"But Mooom-" Leo began to say.

"No buts, Leo," Tasha said sternly.

"She's right, Leo," Mr. Davenport added. "Your siblings are exhausted, and they need to rest. You can see them again tomorrow."

"Okay," Leo finally said with a sigh, and he looked back at the bionics, who only shrugged. Bree gave him a half smile, and Adam waved. Chase just laid back tiredly.

When the others were gone, Adam and Bree crouched down to Chase's level, Bree saying through her capsule "We're so glad you're okay, Chase!"

"Yeah, we were worried that you'd actually become a ghost, if it's true that you have to die to become one," Adam added.

Bree and Chase rolled their eyes, Bree saying "Actually, only Adam worried about that." In a quieter voice, she said "But we were scared that you wouldn't make it."

Chase heaved a sigh, coughing a little bit afterwards. He would be coughing for quite a while, but he had gotten the brunt of the dust out of his system.

"So how did it go? Did you get x-rayed?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head, and his siblings sighed in relief.

"Again, how did it go?" Bree pressed.

Chase just looked at them before engaging his communication app. Once again, all that could be heard was static and incomprehensible talking. The collar sounded like a broken radio.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chase," Bree said sadly, and Chase nodded, disengaging the communication app.

"I'm not," Adam joked, and Chase shot his older brother a glare. Bree did as well, saying "Adam, be nice – you know you don't mean it."

Adam recoiled at the reprimand, saying softly "Sorry Chasey, that was mean. Bree's right, I don't mean it."

Chase nodded, and when no one else said anything, he laid his head down, closing his eyes. Getting the message that Chase was exhausted, Adam and Bree stood back up. They decided to follow Chase's example, and soon the lab was silent.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by uneventfully for the youngest bionic, who was cooped up in his capsule for the majority of each day as well as the entire night. It was excruciatingly boring, especially when his siblings were at school; his only entertainment was watching Mr. Davenport work on the invention that would restore the bionic dog back into a bionic human.

The first thing Chase had done, as soon as he was able, was repair his collar. He had to completely dissect it, replacing many parts and rewiring a lot. But it was entertainment, and he relished in it.

After spending half a week mostly alone and mute, Chase's fixed talking device couldn't have been more welcome. Being able to communicate with his family again, he craved conversation every day since it was his only real pastime. His enthusiasm for interaction with other life forms quickly annoyed the rest of his family, who began to regard him as being almost as maddening as Eddy.

 _The one good thing,_ Chase thought wryly, _is that with being stuck like this, I don't have to go on 'walks' with Adam or Caitlin anymore._

But after a while, even Chase began to yearn for physical activity – being unable to move, he wasn't burning calories, and he soon became antsy in the extreme.

The day that the casts came off couldn't have come sooner for the youngest bionic. His bones were still fragile, so he still couldn't do any strenuous activity, but he could walk around, and that was enough for Chase.

The progress on the machine, however, wasn't going as quickly as Chase's recovery, and much to Chase's disappointment, there was still a lot to be done before it could be so much as tested.

And so an unfortunate Chase fell into the easy rhythm of being the Davenport-Dooley family pet.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, we are coming in on the home stretch. But don't think the story is done yet!**

 **Like always, you all are amazing! I love seeing alerts pop up in my email whenever someone follows/favorites/reviews this story, and then reading the reviews makes it even better! Thank you for all the support this story has received!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so stay tuned for Chapter 23!**


	23. Chapter 23

Mr. Davenport could barely contain himself. Bolting into the main living area, he quickly spotted a sleeping Chase, who was sprawled across the couch. Coming over to the youngest bionic, Mr. Davenport shook him awake, shouting "Chase! I did it! I finished the machine!"

Chase looked up at him foggily before what the billionaire had said registered, and his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. He barked happily, shooting to his paws as his tail began wagging in overdrive.

Engaging his communication app, Chase asked "Really? It's really done?!"

"Yes!" Mr. Davenport practically squealed (which is quite awkward for a middle-aged man, but they were so caught up in the moment of victory that neither of them cared).

Bree, who had been sitting on the other end of the couch playing on her phone, and Adam and Leo, who had been working on homework together, crowded around Mr. Davenport and Chase, beaming and making various comments and exclamations. After a moment, Mr. Davenport quieted them, saying "I'm going to hook it up to your capsule, and we'll see if it works tonight. If all goes well, you should be human tomorrow morning!"

Chase couldn't help the bark of joy that escaped him as he practically jumped in excitement. He wouldn't be stuck as _Chance_ for much longer.

* * *

The entire Davenport-Dooley family was gathered in the lab, ready for the night to come. Chase was surrounded by his family members, happiness brimming among all of them.

"Are you nervous, Chase?" Leo asked.

"Kind of, but not really," Chase replied. "I'm just ready to be human again."

Adam looked down sadly at his younger brother, saying "You know, you're more fun as a dog."

"I don't know how to respond to that," Chase thought aloud. "I should probably be offended."

After a moment, Adam burst out "Can I pet you one last time? Come on, Chase, _pleeeease?_ "

Chase closed his eyes, sighing. "Fine, just get it over with." To his surprise, the bionic dog was scooped up into Adam's arms in a full out crushing bear hug. "Can't. Breath!" Chase gasped.

"Sorry," Adam said, putting his little brother back down. "I'm going to miss having a dog."

"I think we all will," Bree added.

Chase scowled. "Good going, guys, now you're making me feel guilty for wanting to be turned back to human again."

The others shrugged and Mr. Davenport shook his head, laughing as he said "Just go into your capsule, Chase."

Chase did as he was told, and everyone else looked on as Mr. Davenport hooked up his fancy invention to the middle capsule. After checking and double checking everything, he stepped back to the cyber desk.

"Alright, Chase, I'm going to knock you out with a sleeping gas for as long as the transformation is happening because I don't know how painful it will be. You should be human by tomorrow morning, so I'll set your capsule to clothe you as soon as you're fully transformed back. And _no,_ you're not going to school tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said.

"Aw man!" Chase sighed, but he nodded anyways. With that, Mr. Davenport hit a few buttons on both the cyber-desk and the invention, and with the press of the last button, Chase fell unconscious.

"You're sure this will work, Donald?" Tasha asked her husband nervously.

"Yes – what could possibly go wrong at this point?" Mr. Davenport replied.

"A lot," Leo deadpanned.


	24. Chapter 24

Chase was shaken from his deep sleep by extreme discomfort. His neck and back were killing him, and when he tried to move, he found that he was stuck.

"What's going on?" his collar voiced his thoughts as he blinked his eyes open. When his eyes were open, he froze, happiness blooming within him. "It worked!"

He was looking at his own _human_ skin, and he was wearing _human_ clothes! The reason why he was in pain was because he was crunched up on the floor of his capsule, _too big_ to be curled up within the hexagonal cylinder.

Chase Davenport was no longer a dog.

He whooped, a real whoop, and he felt a grin grow on his face, a human grin. His celebration awoke his siblings, who were shocked at first, but happy for their little brother.

"Why are you curled up like that?" Adam asked Chase through laughter.

"Because I was lying like this as a dog, but I'm not a dog anymore," Chase explained with his collar, unable to be annoyed with his brother.

"That can't be comfortable," Bree commented with a giggle.

Chase winced, his collar saying "It's not – could you two help me out? I'm kinda stuck."

His siblings did as they were asked, opening the capsule door and hauling their little brother up and out. As they pulled him to his feet, Chase stumbled, falling forward into Adam, who held him up.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked Chase worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to standing on only two feet again," Chase explained with the aid of his collar.

Bree grinned at her little brother, saying "You know you can talk with your mouth and voice again, right?"

Chase's eyes lit up, and he said through the collar "Oh yeah! Communication app, disengage." Screwing up his face in concentration, he began saying "Mmm-my – ye, ye – myyye nn – nnnay-ye mmmuh – muh, muh, muh – iiizzz ch, ch, chaays-ssss."

"Chase?" Bree asked anxiously, glancing at Adam, who was just as confused and worried.

Chase blinked, and with his collar, he said "When you're a dog, you don't have much control over your voice, tongue, or lips, which is why it's impossible for dogs to speak. I'm trying to remember how to make letter noises and relearn how to use the muscles in my mouth and throat to make the sounds. I simply need to learn how to talk again, that's all. I'm also going to have to relearn how to walk, but these skills will come in no time with practice. Nothing to worry about."

"Ha! You're like a toddler now!" Adam laughed.

"Well you practically _are_ a walking, talking toddler, so we're even," Chase replied with a scowl. He felt an itch on the back of his neck, and his right leg twitched as if he were going to scratch it like a dog would. "Oops, not a dog," his collar said his thoughts aloud, and he held up his hand, marveling at it. Opening and closing his fingers and slowly moving them around, he happily thought/said "Wow – fingers! I have working, moving fingers!" before reaching back to scratch the itch.

Adam and Bree could only grin at each other, shaking their heads.

"Come on, let's go show Davenport," Bree said, and she put one of Chase's arms over her shoulder as Adam did the same with Chase's other arm. The three of them went into the elevator, and when they reached the main level of the mansion, they shuffled into the living area.

It was still dark, so Bree left Chase with Adam and tapped on one of the screens in the house, pulling up Eddy.

"Whaaaaaat?" the emoticon whined. "Don't you brats know that it's still early in the morning?"

Bree made a face, saying "It's not like you sleep anyways."

"Maybe not, but it's the time that's the closest to you all ceasing to exist," Eddy said snidely.

Bree rolled her eyes, snapping "Just wake up Mr. Davenport."

"Bossy," Eddy muttered, but he did as he was told. It wasn't long before Mr. Davenport raced down the stairs two at a time, a grin breaking out across his face when he saw Chase, whose smile was just as big.

"It worked!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "Everything is as it should be?"

"Yep! And look – no tail!" Chase said with the collar, turning slightly to show the billionaire that there was in fact no fifth limb.

Mr. Davenport laughed, but his face quickly fell into a frown. Pointing at the youngest bionic, he asked "Why aren't you talking?"

"I'm going to have to relearn to walk and talk again, so to save time I'm just talking with the collar for now," Chase explained briefly.

Mr. Davenport nodded, and he yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed, and you three should as well – Adam and Bree, you're still going to school tomorrow."

The bionics nodded, and before long they were back in their capsules, fast asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Well. Didn't expect it to work, did ya? It's amazing how one pessimistic character can lead readers to believe something will go wrong - I actually feel bad about pulling a fast one on y'all now! So is this the end? Not quite - you'll have to stick around for just a little bit longer!**

 **Like always, thank you everyone for the awesome support this story has received, whether it's follows, favorites, and/or reviews!**

 **Anyways, get ready for Chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Chase! You're normal again!" Leo shouted as he ran into the lab, waking the three bionic teens.

"Yes I am," Chase said with the collar, smiling.

Leo raised an eyebrow, and Adam explained "He can't walk or talk, so he's pretty much a toddler now."

"No! I've lost the muscle memory, so I just need to get it back," Chase argued. "It's a wonder what _seven weeks_ as a dog will do to you. That's why I'm using the collar for now in order to save time," he added.

Leo nodded, saying "Hurry up guys – we need to get ready for school." With that statement, he left the lab to go back upstairs, and minutes later the bionics stepped out of their capsules, ready to go.

With help from his siblings once more, Chase was able to walk to the elevator, and when they reached the living area level, walk out to the kitchen. When he got to the counter, they left him there so they could get their breakfast. Chase practiced walking, using the edge of the counter-top as support; he took each step deliberately, and it wasn't long before he could walk without help. He was very grateful for his ability to learn quickly.

A thought hit Chase, and he grinned from ear to ear, working his way over to where the food was. _Food! Real food! I can eat human food!_

Excitedly he made to grab the cereal, still finding it strange to be using his fingers again. With concentration, he was able to grab a bowl, open the cereal box and pour its contents into the bowl, and then pour in the milk.

Grabbing a spoon, he focused on pinching his fingers on the handle, making sure to keep the head balanced so he wouldn't spill. It was difficult for him to do this and then to guide the spoon to his mouth for the first few bites or so, but as with the walking, he quickly relearned and remembered, eating becoming easier and easier for him. Soon, it was as if he had never forgotten.

"So, you said that you can't really talk?" Leo asked, sitting down beside the youngest bionic.

Chase nodded, finishing off the last couple bites and savoring the taste as he did so. He hoped he would never have to eat dog food again for as long as he lived.

"Okay, repeat after me: Leo Dooley is awesome," Leo said.

Chase gave him a look that seemed to say "Really?" but he did as he was told, sounding out every syllable, memorizing how it felt. Before Leo could suggest anything else for him to say, Chase held up his hand and began saying the alphabet and making the sounds for all the letters.

All other conversation had died while Chase was doing this, and when he finished, Adam clapped loudly, saying sarcastically "Well done, Chase – you can say your ABC's."

Chase shot him a dirty look, slowly saying "Nnot only can I ssay th – tha, theh – them ffforwa-wardss, I can ssay them backuh-wards too. Cann you?"

Adam's face fell, and he grumbled "That's not fair."

Chase raised his eyebrows in victory, splaying his hands out as if to say "Bring it!"

The teens soon got up and cleared their dishes, and the older two bionics and Leo grabbed their bags in order to leave. But before they left, Adam called to Chase, saying "Hey Chase – I think you have a little something right here." He put his hands up to his ears, pretending they were Chase's spiky dog ears.

Bree and Leo quickly looked to the youngest bionic to see that his face had transformed to that of a dog's, and their eyes grew wide. Chase's eyes also grew wide and his hands shot up to feel that he did indeed have dog ears. "Huh…huh…huhhh…" he began hyperventilating, stumbling as quickly as he could to the bathroom where he might see his reflection.

Adam broke into laughter, and Bree and Leo looked at him incredulously. "Adam, this isn't funny!" Bree exclaimed.

"No, it is – I slipped a cyber-mask onto him and turned it on just now!" Adam giggled. Bree and Leo locked eyes, but they couldn't help joining in Adam's laughter when they heard Chase's horrified scream from the bathroom.

* * *

 **AN: The end! That (sadly) concludes this crazy story, which I loved writing and have loved sharing with you all! Don't worry - Chase is completely human and stays human. For now...? As always, if you would like to take this idea in another direction with your own story, feel free; I would be honored!**

 **I want to extend a special thanks to arashikageriverflower, Arya Scarlett 14, Asha Davis, catlover2976, Clarity665, daphrose, Dirtkid123, Emilie, huoairbender1, PurpleNicole531, ShyMusic, Sunwolfee, TakeThePRNDL, tennisgirl77, and TKDP for reviewing so kindly over the course of this story! And don't think I have forgotten you, favoriters and followers - you guys rock too!**

 **I ended this story here because I felt it would get very long and drawn out (and I finally took pity on Chase), and this seemed like the perfect place and way to end it - it felt _right_. And now that it is done, I am freed up for writing other things. Here's what is coming next from Asori (me):**

 **Spike Story Update: It is coming along beautifully, and I believe that it just might be my masterpiece here on FanFiction! I am so excited to begin posting it on here, and I had hoped to do that before the end of July, but I may end up extending the date. Sorry about that! :S**

 **On that note, I will be stalling with a few one-shots/one-shot-collections (including my story to participate in daphrose's challenge) that I will post here soon - the updates for these will be more sporadic, but they are hopefully of high quality. I will not take this next week (and possibly the week after) off, but the next two or three weeks after that are up in the air; if I don't post anything or respond to PM's, it's because I'm travelling. Woohoo! I'll be back after that and will play catch-up like crazy!**

 **Also, I had this amazing idea for an intense Lab Rats action/adventure story, and I plan on writing it very soon! I hope you guys are excited too!**

 **And, it is Father's Day today (how do my updates land on the holidays?) so show your dad some lovin' appreciation and give him a hug! I'm going to do that now!**

 **Well, that's it for this extensive Author's Note - Asori out.**


End file.
